Unstoppable fool IS UP FOR ADOPTION
by The Swordslinger
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. SEND PM IF INTERESTED. Naruto AU. "...to feel like I can stand out, that I can surpass someone and break everyone's expectations is what really gets my blood pumping. I'll keep moving forward with a grin on my face. I may not be that bright, but the only way I could ever stop is when I die, and I aim for the very top!" Antihero Naruto x Juvia x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

This idea came a bit out of nowhere, but when it hit, it hit hard and stuck to me like a clingy dog in heat mistaking my leg for the hairiest dog in the world.

 **Warning** : This AU takes the basic concept of Naruto in the canon and pilot mangas, i.e. a foxy boy with an attitude that wants to show he's number one for a little recognition.

 **Warning 2** : There's some characters from the Naruto-verse here to flesh things out.

 **Warning 3** : Suspension of disbelief is optional, though given you read these two mangas, you probably have that in spades or are waiting to roast my alive.

 **Warning 4** : Since I'm mixing the pilot manga, Naruto's father is a mixture of Minato and the original Kyuubi. In short, a real asshole demon fox, but someone that earned Kushina's heart.

 _Beta's Notes_ : Didn't have to do too much this time around, just helped out with the council.

 **XXXXXX**

Meet the Bruiser

"A job that requires mages ranked somewhere between A to S… Well, this should be fun."

Looking lazily at a piece of paper in his hands, a young man spoke out loud to everyone who could care to listen to him, though he frankly didn't care if they did or not. All of his belongings were on him, given that he had nothing else except for the contents of a beige sea bag he had slung over his right shoulder. He had short blond and spiked-up hair, a tanned complexion, a lean face with foxy features and, the most notable trait, three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

He didn't paint much of an imposing figure, reaching a good five foot and five inches in height he was obvious not very outstanding, but he possessed a lean and strong build beneath his clothing. He wore a red high-collared jacket with elbow-length sleeves, which was opened to show a black muscle shirt underneath, red baggy pants, a pair of black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

He painted the image of a banchou, a stereotype of a delinquent in Japanese society, and he kind of was. The youth even had a pair of black biker goggles on his face, the pitch black lenses covering his eyes from view while the reflection of the paper was seen in the surface. There were a lot of zeroes on the paper beneath where the word "reward" was placed below an impressive list of crimes.

And it made him smile, "He must be quite strong if they're offering this much money for him. If I beat him up, those guys at the council are sure to start spreading the word of who's going to be number one."

It was important to note he was standing in the middle of a bar, and most if not all of the patrons were knocked flat on their faces with fist marks heavily imprinted on their bodies. "Y-You… whoreson…" one of the costumer groaned at him, trying to get up with a cracked armor, using a broken sword as a cane.

The blond held up the paper, "You don't mind if I take this, do ya? You seem to have a lot of money to spare if you saved some buying that cheap armor and those trashy weapons."

"N-Naruto Uzumaki… you're not-nothing but a bastard… born from a whore's womb by a demon's lust." The armored man taunted.

Now identified as Naruto, the blond smirked wider, "Listen, you can talk a lot of shit about me. I get it, my old man was a real asshole. What makes you think I care about anything you're saying when I can show you and everyone in this world that I'm the strongest bastard to ever live?"

The sound of a jaw being broken was heard from outside the bar, as many bystanders looked when the man Naruto had been talking to was sent flying with his armor broken to pieces and his teeth flying off. Blood and spit escaped the man's mouth while the whiskered young man walked out of the place, sea bag slung over his shoulder and the paper from before still in his hands.

"Halt there!" Naruto was polite enough to lower the paper, showing his goggled face to the people before him.

More men in armor, but this time the steel was part of a uniform, and the grip they had on their weapons spoke of years of training. One of them approached him, "Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and the demon fox-"

"What do you want?" Naruto cut the man off, keeping his smirk as he showed them the paper he acquired through less than conventional means, "I have a job to do. There's a pretty good coin for this guy, and I like it when my reward money comes from your bosses at the council."

"You attacked-"

"I was defending myself." Naruto cut the man off again, "Ask the bartender, he'll gladly tell you how these assholes were harassing his daughter until he asked me to beat them up. Of course, this asshole and his chumps tried to take me down, and you can guess the rest."

Before the knight could say anything else, a middle-aged man walked out of the bar with a stern look on his slightly wrinkled face and squinty eyes, his arms folded over his chest, "Kid's right… These Phantom Lord mages had been terrorizing my place for some time, and one of them tried to force my dear child Ayame to go out with him. Naruto, a regular client of mine, simply did me a favor."

The blond shrugged at the knights, "See, good old man Ichiraku was sure to back me up. He's at least nice and listens to people, no matter who or what they are." He moved forward, "Now, will you guys get out of my way, or do you want to actually fight me when I haven't done anything to you?"

The knights ground their teeth, but reluctantly lowered their weapons.

The bartender nodded, "That's better. Now take care, Naruto. I'm sure these fine men can take care of these guys." He said the word "fine" with thick sarcasm.

The blond waved dismissively, "Just get me a hot bowl of noodles ready for when I come back, old man."

Ichiraku nodded with a small smile while the mages were taken away, except for one that managed to run away when no one was looking.

XXXXXX

 _So about now you must be thinking, "Gee, who's this guy that acts like a complete asshole?" Name's Naruto Uzumaki, the one to be this world's strongest. And I don't mean strongest mage, knight, or bounty hunter, I'm not aiming for stuff that little. No, I'm aiming to be the strongest above and beyond anyone and anything._

 _I like fighting, I'm not going to lie there. Maybe it's in my genes or something, but to feel like I can stand out, that I can surpass someone and break everyone's expectations is what really gets my blood pumping. So I'll put my name in history as the undisputed most powerful bastard to ever live. And I don't mean bastard in the sense that I'm a dick, I may be an asshole but I'm not completely a dick._

 _My father was a real dick back in his early days, earned a bad reputation as a killing machine because of some fabled dark mage… and then he met my mother. They fell in love, had me, my mother took care of me, and after both of them passed away when I was very young I was left alone._

 _Don't expect me to cry about that part of my story, I'm done shedding tears._

 _What I want is for people to realize that I'm alive, and since they can only see me for who my father was, well, I am going to teach them the hard way. See, people think that they can whisper everything they want about what I am, shunning me and trying to make like I don't exist while talking as if they had any right over my existence._

 _I'm going to change that, and the best way to do it is to make sure they eat their hearts out when everyone has to recognize who will be the strongest in the world._

 _If the world won't do anything but trying to ruin my day, I'll just smile and shrug it off. After all, what's the point brooding and moping about what's wrong in your life when you can change that or simply ask, "Well, if life is just this unfair, why bother focusing on that?"_

 _That's why I'll keep moving forward with a grin on my face. I may not be that bright, but the only way I could ever stop is when I die, and I aim for the very top!_

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Phantom Lord, the mages of the obviously corrupt guild were not too glad about the news they heard, especially a man with absurdly spiky black hair, "You mean some punk beat the snot out of you?" he asked while casually chewing on a steel plate, "The Hell are you doing here then, weaklings? You're nothing but a disgrace."

"No, he stole our job." The mage that escaped whined, "Listen, he not only recognized us as Phantom Lord mages, he actually made a show out of beating us to take our jo-"

The towering man grabbed the talking mage's head in one hand, "Save it, I'll clean up this mess… This guy, Naruto Uzumaki, right? Yes, I've heard of him… He's supposed to be tough."

"He even has a quite a reputation, so who knows how valuable he could be… only if brought back alive." The guild's master, Jose, said with a cackle, and almost twirled his mustache like a cartoon villain, "Gajeel, we do need him to keep breathing… if barely."

The dark haired man smirked wider, "I can't promise much."

The mustached man scoffed, "Then have Juvia tag along." He said with some disdain on his voice. Perhaps because there was a large puddle on the floor where a blue haired young woman with her hair done in large curls, and a black rain outfit similar to Russian clothing, "If you mess that punk up too badly, make sure that he's an example of what happens to those that try to fight us. Juvia, keep the brat alive."

She bowed politely, the rain dripping down her extremely well-endowed body, "Juvia will do her best, Master Jose."

Meanwhile with Naruto, the whiskered young man walked through the dirt streets of a city in the desert. The sun was scorching but he was able to shrug it off despite wearing black clothes. His goggles remained in place, shielding his eyes from whatever the wind could carry in such a place. Townsfolk were busy hidden in their homes or establishments made of dry wood.

He arrived riding perhaps the oddest vehicle for someone like him, a white moped. A small magical vehicle like regular magical bikes fueled by magic, but this one had some tricks to keep moving, and was far sturdier than it looked. With his outfit, it completed the image of a Japanese delinquent biker.

Even tumbleweeds rolled around to give it a more Western movie feel, "I'm actually surprised the council would ask those jackasses to do this… Then again, nearly every councilman…" he sighed and shook his head, grinning in a disinterested manner, "Eh, I shouldn't think about those guys, not like they care enough to acknowledge me… yet."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a figure asked outside of town, passing by a statue of a lovely maiden whose every features were frozen in terror, literally.

The figure had shaggy brown hair, amber eyes, body beneath a brown poncho, a black cowboy hat, face hidden by a red handkerchief, and a magic revolver on each hand. Naruto smirked, "So you're this rogue mage causing trouble around town?" he let his sea bag touch the ground as the mage approached him, "You're supposed to be tough, I bet you must be bullying these people."

The mage drew a gun at the blond, aiming for a headshot, "No guns, I see. What kind of magic do you use?"

"Magic? Me? No, I don't use any of that fancy stuff." Naruto said, shrugging with his arms extended to his sides.

"Arrogant fool." The gunslinger said, eyes shining.

Naruto stood there, in silence, "So… is that it?"

The rogue mage nearly dropped both guns, stepping back with fear seen in the figure's amber eyes, "M-My petrification spell! How?!"

Naruto closed his eyes and took off his goggles, "Just so you know, these and everything I carry have no magic to it. And like I said, I don't use magic at all, I use something rather different." And then he opened his eyes, showing crimson orbs with slit pupils, "What I have is far better than any trick you mages can pull off."

The sight of the blond man's shit-eating grin made the mage shoot, "Stop being so cocky, you arrogant bast-" and the sight of Naruto dodging, simply leaning his body at the last split second to avoid the bullets, silenced the mage. The blond had shifted his body to one side, with his hands in his pants pockets, and then to the other without his opponent seeing how or when he did so.

"Did you really think I'd stand there and get shot?" Naruto questioned the mage, making said gunslinger whirl around for in a split second, with a flash of golden light, Naruto had teleported himself behind the rogue with a smirk, "Clench your teeth." He said with a fist reared back, energy flowing to it.

The masked mage saw a pure golden aura swirl around the whiskered blond man's arm, covering it in yellow flames that started to take form as quickly as they appeared. In that moment, Naruto's arm was a far bigger version of itself, a gauntlet of yellow light that protected his limb, and made it as big as a man's upper torso. Upon the firm impact of knuckles with face, the mage fell flat on the floor face first, knocked out.

Once the gunslinger was out, the statue at Naruto's side started to crack, and the maiden trapped in that rocky prison could finally move again.

She put a hand to her forehead, her mind spinning, "What just… happened?" she asked as the world moved around her while Naruto put his goggles back on.

"Just me doing my job." Naruto said, picking up the mage and slinging the rogue's body over his shoulder, "Where can I put this to get the reward money?"

"How about you hand the little punk to us?"

Naruto let go of the gunslinger without any grace, letting the mage fall hard on the floor without a care in the world. He turned to see that there was a rain approaching, and some guy with long hair far spikier than his had a nasty smirk. He also noted the voluptuous bluenette and took a moment to appreciate the way the fabric of her outfit strained against her body before replying.

Then the blond grinned, "I can tell where this is going, so drop the tough guy act." He took a stance, legs spread and fists up, "Skip all high and mighty bullshit and just get to the fight!"

Gajeel was baffled, and quickly overcame the confusion with a smirk, "You got balls, too bad I got to crush them! I think I'll even go all out!"

The next thing Naruto saw was Gajeel's right arm shoot forward, turning into a iron pillar that kept growing and growing. The blond let out a chuckle as he watched one end of the magic attack come right to his face, and replied by backhanding it, changing its trajectory. Gajeel for his part smirked more when seeing the blond man's cocky face.

"A Dragon Slayer… Heard there's enough rip-offs out there, so it's good to see the real deal." Naruto said with a widening smile, "It means I can actually fight someone worth their salt."

Gajeel jumped at the blond, his arm turning into a blade with which he tried to slash him. He only saw the blond lean his body to the side, like he were dancing. In fact, Naruto's feet slid away from the iron user and he even took a pose beside the black haired man. It certainly started to tick off the Dragon Slayer, and Juvia for her part watched everything with wide eyes.

"He avoids Gajeel's attacks with such ease. What kind of magic or training does he use?" she asked when Gajeel's arm turned into a chainsaw, the teeth spinning with a desire for blood.

This time, savage slashes tried to reach the blond, who ducked, side-stepped, and even flipped over all of them without a scratch or a sign of exhaustion. Not only that, Juvia could see that the more he tried to strike the whiskered man, Gajeel started to get angrier and, thus, sloppier. Naruto kept on grinning and avoiding strikes, letting the anger build in his opponent, until…

"Are you actually trying?" Naruto asked, this time kicking the chainsaw arm away and taking a few steps back, "That gunslinger I can understand being weak. I mean, when mages rely mostly on shitty spells that petrify their opponents or give them some advantage, they're bound to know jack about fighting. But I expected something more about Dragon Slayers." He laughed a bit, "Is that it?"

Swinging his arm too widely out of anger, Gajeel was exposed to the blond. Naruto flipped his body backwards, making sure to slam his right foot into his opponent's chin which sent the iron user flying off. Upon landing, Naruto decided to crouch on the spot where Gajeel landed, smashing the ground hard with his back and facing the sky.

Gajeel sneered at the sight of the whiskered man's mocking smile, "You asked for it!" Naruto watched the man's skin turn into metallic scales, "I'll turn you into minced meat!"

He tried to skewer the blond with a metallic spike, only to watch him disappear with a flash of yellow light, "Nice try, but I'm faster." He heard Naruto say from a rooftop, "And better looking too, but that's obvious." He was really enjoying himself with all the quips.

Gajeel stood up, glaring, "I was told to bring you alive… guess you don't like living that much."

"I enjoy living very much, it allows me to see how full of shit the magic council and guilds like yours really are." Naruto replied with a passionate grin all over his face, "I just live for moments like this in which I can shatter how you guys see me. The council can say all they want about my father and mother. You mages can think you can take me down, in the end I'll make you all acknowledge me as this world's strongest!"

With a scream of primal fury the Phantom Lord mage howled at the blond, "Then let's see if you can keep the act with this!" he shouted as he puffed up his cheeks, Naruto sensing great amounts of magic energy course through the Dragon Slayer's body, " _Iron Dragon's Roar_!" Naruto watched a tornado of pure iron magic rush at him, with the spiky haired mage's intent being clear.

He wanted the blond bleeding and screaming in pain. He should have remembered the blond could teleport.

"Nice try!" Naruto said behind him with a foot reared back, which he quickly slammed into Gajeel's side. His smile died when the still metal-clad man grabbed his leg, "Shit."

Naruto was lifted and slammed down on the ground, creating a cloud of dirt and dust as Gajeel laughed, "Was that it? Heh, for all that talk, he couldn't take a proper-" and he found the blond man's other foot slamming hard on his chest, sending him flying back and away from the now standing Naruto.

Said foxy man smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after some spit came out from the surprise strike, "This is what I get for being cocky… Ugh, that pervy sage taught me better than this."

His enemy crashed down as hard as before, kicking another dust cloud up before he too got up, "What's the matter? No smart comebacks?" he grinned, "Because I'd like to see you trying to hurt me when I'm like this. Come on, just hit me and see how long you can last!"

Naruto then turned to the bluenette, "Isn't she going to do a thing?" he asked casually, "I mean, I don't mind the rain, but I was expecting something."

The girl stared oddly at the blond, "Juvia finds you unworthy of the effort. After all, Gajeel can take care of you."

Naruto sighed tiredly, "Well, story of my life, every cute girl I meet besides Ayane-nee-san are mean to me." He shrugged with closed eyes as Gajeel rushed at him to punch him, but only watched the blond lean to the side. And with his body bent at a thirty degree angle, the blond delivered a solid upper-cut to the Dragon Slayer's jaw.

The stunned iron user stumbled back, surprised by the fact he actually felt some pain! He finally saw Naruto's right fist, coated in a blue aura which swirled around it like an azure flame, or more like, as ridiculous as it could sound, wind. And when realization hit Gajeel of what had happened, it was only when he saw his own blood drip on the floor from his busted lip.

Naruto, however, wasn't giving him a second's rest and had dashed right at him, "Here's a trick from when I was little."

Juvia blinked when she saw the whiskered man disappear in a blur of speed, only making himself known when his right foot slammed Gajeel's chin yet again. This time, Naruto was on the ground, pushing his body skywards as, to the woman's shock, five more whiskered blond men appeared, each a copy of the first, and all of them taking a turn to kick Gajeel even further into the sky.

"And down you go!" the final Naruto shouted as he appeared above Gajeel with a foot raised up, axe-kicking the Dragon Slayer to the ground.

When the iron user landed, he was barely twitching, but he was still alive to the bluenette currently awed into silence, "Amazing…" she mumbled while Naruto grabbed the limp gunslinger, slung the unconscious mage over his shoulder, and walked past the rain girl.

"Thanks." He said with a grin, "So, are you going to fight me or what?"

Juvia sighed and glared at the blond, "For the honor of her guild, Juvia can't let you go unharmed."

Even with his goggles still on, she could see him raise an eyebrow, "Are you serious?" He and the gunslinger were soon trapped in a large water sphere, with the pressure making his lungs ache even more and his mind go numb, ' _Shit, she is!_ '

Juvia smiled, "Maybe Juvia should have been sent to do this on her own. To think she could defeat someone Gajeel couldn't. She is grateful for this, for now she can boast in that smelly old guild."

Naruto could see the mage on his shoulder started to go limper than before, and his lungs were burning now, ' _I must thank that old perverted toad for teaching me this._ ' The blond thought as he brought forth his right palm, with a blue spiraling orb on it. Juvia stared at the energy ball before her, and let out a yelp when the water coffin started to shift before, with a loud splash, it broke.

As water flew everywhere, splashing things even more than the rain currently around them, Naruto took a few moments to fill his lungs with air, "H-How!?" the bluenette asked, "That magic… to flow like that in water, to have such control, it's like you were one with the water… No, it's like you made it move around you like a maelstrom."

Naruto tried not to chortle after his loss of breath, "If that's a pun about my name… It was kinda cute." Juvia blushed as her eyes remained on the blond, who aimed a finger at her, "But you wanted to fight, and this isn't over yet!"

She heard him say that clearly, but behind her. Juvia turned around to see one of Naruto's clones rushing at her from behind, hands clasped together with both index fingers extended. She was about to strike him, but he was faster, and before she knew it…

"Oh…" she moaned, actually moaned at the strike, and then… "OOooaaaahhhhh!"

The clone pushed forward and upward with a battle cry of, " _Sennen Goroshi_!"

The real Naruto watched Juvia fall flat on her face, but for a second he could swear there was a hint of a smile on her shocked face.

A bit uncomfortable by the end result, Naruto hefted the gunslinger on his shoulder to balance him better, "I am both confused and aroused at the same time… I don't know if that's a good thing." He mumbled under his breath with rosy cheeks.

Shaking his head of any thoughts, he grabbed his sea bag and moved forward, eager to see the reactions when people knew he defeated a supposedly strong rogue mage and two elite members of Phantom Lord.

The idea alone made him grin like a madman.

On second thought, a half-demon that loved to fight to be number one for the purpose of making the world acknowledge him was bound to have issues.

XXXXXX

"Yo! Where's my money?!"

The councilmen of the magic world would agree on one thing and one thing only, the red-clad blond before them was anything but subtle. After barging in, leaving some knocked out guards behind him, with the gunslinger mage tied up and still slung over his shoulder, the blond finally put the rogue down and stared at the members of the council. It was clear what he expected, and it wasn't money.

Seeing their eyes narrow at him when they had to acknowledge that he not only beat a threat to the magic world, but would be getting paid because of it despite being the son of a demon… Priceless was a good word to describe it, and like a funnily ironic joke he was getting paid.

"Your money is right here boy." With a look of intense irritation, the current acting chairman replied. He was a very aged man with a long beard nodded his head, a frog headed employee in fancy clothing that didn't look too happy at handing the young man a large sack full of jewels.

Naruto picked up the sack, and opened it, looking inside and whistling loudly in appreciation. "Whew… that's a lot of bills, but hey I've got the skills, so I've earned them. Oh by the by, you might wanna talk to those Phantom Lord jackasses, they've been a major pain in my behind lately."

His remained smug attitude as he left, especially how he threw the sack over one shoulder and gave the council a two fingered salute had most of them in an uproar.

The only ones who noticeably didn't seem to care were a blue haired man, an attractive looking woman, and an old man with huge bushy eyebrows and a staff.

One of the councilmen, a tiger striped man growled out furiously, steam pouring from his ears. "That brat! Doesn't he know he's little more than a half-blooded demon!? Honestly, his attitude is abominable! As is his arrogance!"

The woman laughed out, placing one hand on her cheek, "I think his attitude is refreshing really. He doesn't care for formalities and has an appreciation for raw power. Craving respect achieved by showing his true power, and only through his own sweat and blood… how unique of a belief." Her tone, lightly mocking, made the councilmen break out into angry arguing again.

"He should be in jail! Locked up forever! Then we could use whatever magic he has for something useful!" one of them screamed.

The bushy browed man chuckled, "Then, would you risk to do so? You do know who her mother was, who taught him to fight, and, most importantly, what he's capable of."

There was silence as the blue haired, tattooed man smiled, "He is a wild card, that much is true. But so far he wants our respect by showing his strength, and he does so bringing down powerful mages. If anything, he acts nothing like a demon, and that may be our upper hand."

The councilmen looked more than furious, and each threw their own insults to put the blame on someone but themselves:

"Siegrain, keep your tongue still! He has no simple demon blood in him, it's the blood of that nine-tailed monster that rampaged through countries without a care in the world!"

"If it weren't for that fool of Tsunade taking him under his wing…"

"That old hag knows how many died at the hands of that brat's father! How dare she spit in their image?!"

"His very life is a crime! His continued existence is a sin, nothing else!"

"How dare she use her family's name and its privileges to keep that demon safe?!"

The younger councilman, Siegrain, smiled more with a sinister glint to his eyes, "But that very same woman is the miracle doctor that saved many and she did, or at least tried to, teach Naruto of compassion. And like I said before, that's what benefits us more." The way he said that clearly meant something far darker, and the woman at his side knew it.

"It'll be best if we amuse him." she said, "After all, someone like him is rather predictable."

XXXXXX

"Hey Granny, I'm home!"

Naruto said as he had climbed up a mountain, reached an old school Japanese temple, and found a beautiful and very voluptuous blonde woman with pigtails. She a green gi over a loose gray top that didn't hide much of her ridiculously large bust that could put a succubus to shame, and a sneer on her face.

She was playing poker against a small pig… and was losing, "Tell me that money was from something legal." She said, having eyed the way the blond moved, "I can tell you've been in a fun fight."

Naruto smirked, knowing she said fun sarcastically, "Got the money from the council a few moments ago after catching some mage." He grabbed his neck to crack a few joints, "The trouble wasn't the petrification magic, I mean… I'm me."

The older woman sighed, reaching for a cup, "It's thanks to your father's genes that curses and spells like those are no bother to you, but you can still be harmed by other means. Had that mage been a true fighter…"

Naruto waved dismissively, "Come on, Granny Tsunade, you know me better than that. Besides, I faced an actual Dragon Slayer and won… and I even met a cute chick too."

The woman arched a brow, "And knowing you, they were knocked out cold." She grinned slightly, "Well, I taught you to beat up fools like Jiraiya whenever he tried to get his way, so I shouldn't be surprised."

"And this is yours too." Naruto said as he tossed her the sack of money with a laidback smile, "And you better keep it, I already have enough money on myself. You better not spend it all gambling."

She chortled, "I know, I know… I have enough with the debt collectors already, I don't need you lecturing me about money, brat… You really are like your father… after he met your mother, that is."

Naruto got up and turned to leave, "Except I'm going to surpass that old fox." He briefly faced the blonde woman, "Anyway, tell Shizune-nee-san I'll be back sooner or later so she can get some food ready."

And with that, he left to find a way to keep proving himself.

However… "He grew better than I could have ever expected." The older blonde said with a proud smile, "I shouldn't be surprised, after all, he was given a chance that he didn't take for granted." She placed her cards down and tried to grab the handful of coins she and the pig were using for the bet… only to get said hand slapped away as the small animal placed his cards before her.

Tsunade could only watch in disbelief as a pig took all her money.

XXXXXX

 _Like I said, I may be an asshole, but I'm not a complete dick._

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **So, since we know demons come from Zeref, you can picture where Naruto's father comes from.**

 **As for what Naruto thinks of Zeref, it's along the lines of, "Fuck you! I refuse to believe my father was made so a total wuss could kill himself! My mother loved him, I was born as proof of that! I won't ever believe that someone like you is the reason he and I are alive!"**

 **He may say those words if he meets him, or he may have something else in mind. You shall wait and see.**

 **Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Believe it or not, the main idea for this Naruto's personality came from Cinder from Killer Instinct since his reboot version has him oozing personality as he dishes out quips.

 **XXXXXX**

Job description

Sitting on top of your bike, eating dango sticks to have something calm that sweet tooth, and generally enjoying what little good things you have is a good way to start your day. Even more so when your right foot rested on top of a meathead who thought their magic could take you down, and using the meathead's money to pay for your meal made it sweeter.

Not only that, but there was an added bonus, "I got a reward for being captured… alive?" Naruto questioned the wanted poster of himself. His picture did him justice, for he had his goggles resting on his forehead and was giving the camera the smuggest grin to ever be smug about.

He would have felt insulted, if not for the price. He never thought he'd see so many zeroes before.

"I'll… beat you…" the meathead whose heads served as a fox's footstool grunted.

Naruto smeared his boot's sole on the mage's head, "You said that while trying to sneak up on me. And here's a tip, never try to do that, I can sense incoming attacks from miles away, quite literally." After all, he didn't dodge Gajeel's attacks out of pure dumb luck, "Now, care to tell me why someone wants me? I'd understand if they wanted me dead, but breathing is a different story."

The meathead smirked, "Like I'd ever tell you… you demon bastard…"

Naruto turned to the owner of the dango shop, a sweet old lady whose age didn't take away her kindness, "Yo, Granny. Mind if I use these sticks after I'm done with them?"

She nodded, "Go right ahead, dearie."

Gulping loudly, the mage stared at the blond, "What do you… plan on doing…?"

Naruto aimed the tip of his now empty dango stick at the man's face, and then moved it below the waist, "Acupuncture."

The whole town heard the meathead's shriek, which was loud enough to cause windows to tremble and ears to ring. Naruto happily took a bite of his second dango stick while watching the new human pincushion crying, with a single needle on a soft and sensitive bit of flesh. The old lady had been smart enough to put on earmuffs before the blond pierced the skin.

"Want more dango, dearie?" she asked with a sweet smile.

The meathead was quick to talk, "The council want you in jail, alive! For whatever reason, it's not known! But they made a law that will have you in jail for taking jobs away from guilds!"

After finishing two dango sticks, cleaning them whole, Naruto raised them and asked his next question, "Did Phantom Lord have anything to do with this?" the meathead nodded quickly, "So now they don't want me to get paid for doing the job some guilds can't do."

The bounty hunter growled, "You're not the only one hurt by this, you de-" before he could finish that sentence the whiskered man flashed him a toothy grin and now five clean dango sticks, "…devilishly handsome sir… hehehe…"

"Keep talking, before I feel like ordering more dango." The blond said as he fiddled with the sticks in his hands while the old lady made more sweet treats.

The mage was sweating bullets, "Bounty hunters all over the world now have to work with guilds to get a special badge with our names on it… I used to be a man that lived free of the council's rule, but now I can't even get paid properly without the consent of their lapdogs, all because of yo-"

All five improvised acupuncture needles went to the same spot as the first one, and the bounty hunter said no more.

Naruto for his part had a nasty scowl, "I can't believe it took them this long to try to wipe me off their system." He groaned and turned to the old lady, placing the money for his meal before turning to the meathead and emptying the remaining contents of his wallet, "So now I need a badge to keep annoying those old fools at their own game." He chuckled, "Whoa, they couldn't have made this any funnier."

"There's a guild that could use your help, dearie." The dango lady said with a small smile, putting more freshly baked dango for him, "They have one of my best costumers there. Such a sweet little thing. Sadly, visits are rare at best, and the job they get is even slimmer. However, if someone like you could help them with a highly ranked mission…"

Naruto turned to the old lady with a bright smile, "Granny, if I were old as dust I may ask you out."

The old lady chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment, boy. I can see good in you, after all, I used to be a mage back in my day… Good old days, and plenty of good people who couldn't hide the truth of their hearts to me." She blushed a bit, "To tell the truth, you remind me of a man who used to come here after I retired… He had a lovely woman with very long red hair who he loved above all… You look just like him."

Naruto smiled softly, "Perhaps that's why I wanted to come here."

She pushed the freshly done dango to him, "It's on the house, dearie."

"Take the money, it's his." Naruto said with a smile.

The old lady's eye glinted as she took the cash with a smile. "You're really like him. As for the guild you want to check…"

After getting directions from the old lady, Naruto made his way to Fiore to find this guild she spoke of.

XXXXXX

At Phantom Lord, however, "That brat defeated you?!"

Jose was beyond mad, and the insanity could be seen in his bulging eyes. His jaw was clenched and everyone expected him to foam at the news the beaten Gajeel delivered. Juvia for her part hadn't come after her defeat, so the guild's master was told of her loss by the Dragon Slayer. And if Jose was insane with anger, Gajeel was sick with rage.

"Whatever demon power he has can cancel magic." The spiky haired man growled, biting on a large slab of metal with a sour look on his face, "Not only that, but while we were fighting it was like he didn't need to see me moving. He was practically dancing around my every move. Whatever power he has is beyond any magic."

Jose would have been about to scream something obscene, but there were good news, "Our only opportunity is to make sure he can't find a proper job… Thanks to the council and I having a little… talk." He almost grinned, "But you see, when I was summoned, I expected to return here to be greeted with good news… What did you say to the ones that lost to this brat, Gajeel?"

Said Dragon Slayer tensed, but didn't let himself look afraid of the older mage, "That they had no excuse, but I plan to get even with that bastard."

"It seems you may." Another mage said, "We've been following the bastard closely, and word is that he wants to join the weakest of guilds to get his badge. It's in Fiore, and it's called…"

"Cait Shelter…"

Back with our blond protagonist, he was staring at the small cat-shaped building before him in the middle of what he'd describe as a ghost town. He could sense life, but it all seemed… odd. The true strong signs of living beings in the place came from the building before him. He did expect it to be small if they could be desperate enough to want his help, but he didn't expect it to be like that.

So after parking his moped, hefting his sea bag over his shoulder, and putting on his best attempt at a charming smile, he made his way inside.

The members of the guild were dressed like some tribe, and an archeologist would have a field day with their furniture and decorations. What really caught his attention was a person. She was really small, perhaps twelve years old, and with her long blue hair that reached the lowest part of her back. Her brown eyes stared at him in a mixture of fear and surprise after realizing she had crashed on him.

"S-Sorry…" she whispered, actually intimidated by the blond.

Now, while being an asshole was fun, it was only truly cathartic when one acted like it against true assholes. A shy little girl was nothing like Phantom Lord or most of Naruto's usual brand of opponents. Hell, she was actually cute in that simple dress of hers. He could bet she must have caught the eyes of many kids her age. If he were once again a preteen fox boy he would…

Ok, that was starting to sound wrong, no matter what one could try to argue in its favor.

"This Cait Shelter, little girl?" he asked, crouching to be eye-to-eye with her, but didn't pull off his goggles, "I'm a bounty hunter, and I was wondering if you guys had some of those fancy badges the council's been handing out. I want to know if you can share one with me."

Naruto nearly choked on his own spit at the cold, instantaneous answer, "No."

He was rightfully surprised, "What?!" his exclamation was heard as he turned to the one who answered him so icily… a bipedal snow white cat in a dress.

She was a heavy contrast to the blue haired girl, "We've heard of you, Naruto Uzumaki." The small feline said, pulling from her back one of the wanted posters with his face on it, "We know you're bad news, but we don't want any trouble. So step away from Wendy and leave kindly, or else…"

She tried to sound intimidating, but since she said the guild didn't want trouble she gave away that they knew they couldn't beat him.

The girl, Wendy, gasped, "C-Carla! Th-There's no need to be so rude. Besides…"

The cat arched a brow, "Besides…?" she wanted the girl to continue.

The apparent guild master, an elder that commanded enough respect from everyone to get a path cleared, approached the blond, "We do know of you… and we did want your help in exchange for one of these."

It was a gold badge, a circular emblem with an axe and sword crossed like the bones of a Jolly Roger, with a neatly craved flame design on the background.

Naruto grinned, "So, not only do I get to keep working and messing with the council, I get a cool gold badge too. This day gets better and better."

Carla was furious, "You can't be serious! He just admitted what he came here for! He wouldn't care about Wendy in the least to do this!"

The elder nodded, "That is why we won't give him this unless he complete the mission with Wendy completely unharmed." He pocketed the badge, "Listen, Uzumaki-san…" he was looking at Naruto straight in the eyes, or as much as he could through the blond man's goggles, "Wendy is this guild's most precious member. If any harm fell on her, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never find a job."

Naruto decided to have some fun, "Sounds fair, but I could snatch the badge from you." the guild tensed, to which he laughed, "I'm just messing with you, old fart! I want to earn that badge fair and square. If I didn't, they'd have all the reasons to be mad at me. But if I play by your rules, well, I have this mental image of them eating their underwear in anger, and I want to see if it'll come true."

The elder pocketed the badge, "I see, that's… somewhat reassuring. Just remember this. The badge won't work without the authorization of a legal guild. Small as we may be, the council counts us as a true guild."

Finally, Naruto pulled off his goggles and stared at the elder, "Do I have YOUR word that it'll work?" he asked with a serious tone, leaving no questions to be asked of how pissed he'd be if it were all a lie.

Cait Shelter's master nodded, "You have my word, and I even bet everyone's life here on it."

Naruto snorted, "I don't want your life, just the truth." He sighed and let his sea bag fall, "So, what am I supposed to do?"

Wendy smiled shakily and, albeit reluctantly, reached for his hand to pull him away, "I'll show you. You'll have to drive Carla and me there."

Said cat snapped back to reality, "Wendy, wait! I can fl- Wendy!"

The girl was already on the whiskered fox's moped while a baffled Naruto watched her smile at the idea of driving on it, "Guess she really is a kid." He said before adjusting his goggles and sitting on his small vehicle, "Hold on, kid, and put these." He said while handing her a pair of old but still functional green goggles with round lenses and a nose-guard. They were a bit big, but they still fit her.

Carla sighed and sat behind Wendy, hugging the girl tightly while said bluenette wrapped her arms firmly around the red clad man's mid-section.

With a small smile at her enthusiasm, Naruto revved his moped, the engine letting out a thunderous roar, "W-Whoa…" Wendy gasped in awe.

Naruto smirked, "This ain't any regular old moped, it's my baby!"

And in a blur of speed, they were gone at speeds faster than any the naked eye could catch.

There was a reason Naruto drove that bike even with the ability to teleport. For one, it attracted girls. And it was made for that need for speed.

XXXXXX

"Siegrain, what madness took you over when you crafted this system?!"

The tattooed councilman gave a small smile to the man that spoke to him, "What's the matter? I believe you wanted to have control over Naruto."

"Only to stop him from coming here and taking jobs from honest mages!" if it wasn't clear enough, they didn't like the blond.

Siegrain's grin widened, "By having him as a part of our system, we make him follow our rules. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to get the recognition he craves."

"He'd be just like those mages at Fairy Tail!" the elder screamed.

"Just like them we can make an example out of him, and he won't defy us if he wants to achieve something." The blue haired man said, turning around so the other councilman didn't see his sinister grin, "After all, someone with that power can be useful if the environment around him molds him as we see fit."

A small fuzzy browed man walked by, not even looking at them while he gave his opinion, "You can try to break him, Siegrain. However, Naruto-kun is like his father on one regard…" he finally turned to the other councilmen, "If there are limits, expectations, and molds put before that lad by others, he will destroy them to put his name in history."

Siegrain smiled more, "I'd like you to have more faith in me."

The elder chuckled, "I want to trust in you, but with such little vision I'm afraid I can't." and he walked off, leaving Siegrain behind with all of his will-power trying to hold back a sneer.

Naruto and his two companions finally arrived to their destination, with Carla panting and trembling on Wendy's back. Said bluenette and the blond pulled up their goggles to gaze at the place while their furry partner spoke up, "N-Never will I allow Wendy to ride in one of these things… if you're the one driving…"

He simply parked his moped, "When this is over you won't have to do so unless you want to." He wasn't going to sugar coat things or act all friendly when someone obviously didn't like him.

"Can I drive then?" Wendy on the other hand…

He ruffled her hair, "Maybe when you're old enough to go out on a date with me." Wendy smiled at the blond while a small blush grew on her face.

The place they were at was a large port city filled with sailors of all kinds passing by, merchants yelling at the top of their lungs to make their offers known, and some ladies flirting at any passerby from bars. Naruto briefly wondered why Cait Shelter would let Wendy be at a place like that. Another part of his mind pondered if he'd see someone there, but shrugged it off.

"Why are we even here?" he finally asked the girl and the cat, arms crossed.

Before Wendy could reply, some people starting to approach the blond, "Hey, isn't that…" one started, brandishing a sword, "It's Naruto Uzumaki!" another finished, pulling a war hammer.

Naruto sighed and put down his sea bag, quickly reaching into his jacket the next second, "You two mind getting ahead? I'll take care of these guys." He said as he pulled out what looked like a simple kunai. He flipped the double-edged weapon, holding it in an inverted grip, "It won't take more than a minute."

One of the men didn't wait and rushed at him with a harpoon aimed to the back of the blond man's neck, which Naruto saw coming in his mind. Springing into the air with a single jump, lashing his foot around in a circle, and slamming his heel firmly on the dull side of the weapon was the first part of the counter. He threw the kunai right at the man, who barely had any time to dodge it.

But he did, "What…" he started, before grinning at the foxy man, "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, bastard!"

"I didn't aim for you." Naruto answered, yanking on something.

Wendy and Carla observed in awe how from their partner's hand a blue ethereal chain grew out, one end attached to the kunai. So when Naruto yanked back his weapon, he brought back what he nailed with it, a large barrel filled with jellyfish. Many onlookers winced as the harpoon man cried and squirmed at the touch of the gelatinous creatures while Naruto caught his kunai, and pulled a second one from his jacket.

"Shit, no money's worth this trouble." The wiser bounty hunter said and stepped back, and the others followed suit.

Naruto huffed, "Losers." He pocketed both his weapons and watched the jellyfish covered man, smiling at him, "Hey, cheer up. I heard jellyfish is a delicacy around these parts."

"F-Fu-" and before the man could finish his swear, he got Naruto's foot firmly slammed on his face.

"Hey, there's a kid here. Even I have some form of manners. Don't talk like a sailor or I'll wash your mouth with sea urchins." The blond then sighed tiredly and turned to Wendy and Carla with a shrug, "Well… I guess that's the council's fault for putting a price to my head."

Carla grabbed Wendy by her skirt, "Forget it, if more men will target you then it'll be a matter of time before they try to harm Wendy."

Naruto shrugged with a carefree look on his face, "I'm not the one that allowed a wanted man to join their party, fur ball." He spun to face his moped, "But if you don't want me, I'll find a way to get a badge myself."

"No! Please, don't go!" Wendy didn't expect her words to stop him, so she was surprised when they did. She managed to control herself as she spoke again, "These people need my help, but they also need yours. I know they tried to attack you, but… please, just… just don't leave them alone when you can do something to save them."

Naruto picked up his sea bag and slung it over his shoulder, "For the record…" he had a shit-eating grin on his face, "I just wanted to hear you say you wanted me hear. If you agreed with the bag of fleas, that'd be a different story now."

Carla felt her right eye twitch, which a nervous Wendy noted, "H-How about we go to the meeting point? After all, this job requires my magic for the sake of the people here." She made her way forward with her companions following closely. Naruto slid his hands in his pants pockets but skilled fighters could tell by his stance that his guard wasn't lowered at all.

Tilting his head to the side in curiosity, he asked, "Then why am I even here for?"

Wendy looked away from him, "These people asked Cait Shelter for my help alone. Of course I couldn't say no, but… I didn't know what happened here before I agreed to it."

Naruto summed it up perfectly, "So, I just have to kick anyone that tries to harm you or the people that need your help straight in the ass, right?"

Carla narrowed her eyes at him, "In far less vulgar words, but yes, that is it in essence."

"I believe you can do a great job, Naruto-san." Wendy said, still keeping her eyes away from him, "After all, you defeated that man from before without having to truly fight him."

If there was one thing a man loved it was to have a cute girl stroke his ego, "Are you kidding me? I do that stuff before breakfast. You haven't seen anything yet." He had a large, kind of goofy smile saying that.

Carla blinked, ' _Either Wendy is smarter than she looks and has him wrapped around her finger, or…_ ' she shuddered, thinking about her meaning what she said of the blond wasn't a welcomed idea.

They finally got to the hall, where, much to Wendy's shock, a lot of men and women had to rest in beds, tied tightly to them with thick belts strapping each patient down. They were all heavily bandaged, and forced to not move so no further harm could come their way. The place smelled of blood and heavy-hitting drugs, the latter used to calm their pain.

Naruto interpreted their situation as simple as possible, "Looks like they were eaten by Hell itself and barfed out."

"It wasn't Hell, but someone from there." A male nurse, covered in a surgeon outfit, replied to them, "Are you Wendy Marvell?" he asked the tiny mage girl.

"Yes, please tell me when I start!" she said filled with energy, no doubt eager to replace the sight before her for a better one.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked calmly.

The nurse tensed, but didn't say much but, "If you stay too long, you may find out." He turned to Wendy, "We just need your help in healing these people. We've done all normal medicine can allow us."

She nodded before turning to Naruto, "If anything bad happens…"

"I'll start kicking ass, no worries." He said with a laidback grin and a shrug, "You go there and play doctor. I'll check the place out for whoever caused this."

"No! Don't!" the nurse tried to stop him, but Naruto easily backhanded his hand.

Naruto finally turned to the nurse, "If you don't want to give me answers, I'll find some the old fashioned way… beating up drunk sailors."

Carla stared at him in disbelief, "How does that work?"

"They're sailors." Naruto said matter-of-factly and walked off.

The nurse turned to Wendy, "Is he always like this?"

She smiled, "He may seem mean, but I can tell he's a good guy deep down… He just acts a lot like, well…"

"A jerk?" the nurse offered.

"A complete cretin?" Carla added in her two cents.

Wendy chuckled sheepishly and went to work.

XXXXXX

Naruto stayed true to his word and found the nearest place full of sailors, a bar with lovely waitresses and fancy maidens dancing on the stage. Five were face down on the floor, two had been sent flying into a pool table that luckily for the owner didn't break upon impact, and the biggest of them all was bent over the counter with his arm bent on his back.

Naruto made sure to keep pressure with one hand as he held a glass of cold milk on the other, "As much as I'd love to see if there's someone who can back up their claims about how they'll get my bounty, I've got questions." He emptied his drink in one go, sighing in relief, "Mind telling me why so many people are hurt?"

"Like I'd tell a demon like you…" the sailor groaned, and then whimpered when Naruto's arm-lock cracked some joints out of place, "Argh! Ok, ok! Th-There's a mage doing this! He basically runs the place!"

"That's a start." Naruto said as he grabbed a half-empty bottle of rum that the sailor had been drinking, "Where do I find him?"

Another crack at the shoulder made the sailor sing, "A-Any place with a valuable! For crying out loud, let me go!"

"Explain." Naruto answered, flipping the bottle in the air and catching it by the neck.

"He's a madman! The worst of the worst!" the man whined, "Every time there's a person with unique powers or important genes nearby, he's bound to try to catch them!"

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked, tired of games.

The sailor started to cry, "I… I can't tell you… I'm already dead for going this far… The only good thing of this, is that he'll kill you for getting me to talk this much."

Naruto smashed the bottle on the man's head, getting him to sleep, "Well, this sounds like fun." He turned to the bar, everyone stared at him not with hatred but with fear, "Whoever this guy is must be a real mood killer..." and then, the sailor's words hit him… regarding people with unique powers, "Oh shit, Wendy!"

He ran back to the hall, only to have his path blocked in the middle of the street by a familiar face and blue curly hair, though the rain around him should have already tipped him about her presence.

"Ah, it's you!" Juvia was startled to find the man so soon.

Naruto moved around her, spinning on his toes to pass the girl, "Not now!" he shouted and kept running forward, ' _Come on, think. Try to sense her and use what that old fox taught you to get to her._ ' He closed his eyes mid-sprint, and ducked under a mean elbow thrust.

He looked up with a sneer to find an excited Gajeel smirking down at him, "What's the hurry?" he asked and put up his fists, "Are you worried about that runt?"

Gritting his teeth, Naruto took his own stance, "I'll make this clear, if you dare to harm her, I will make you pay. If you even think of threatening her, I'll make sure you regret thinking you can hide behind her from me. And if you make me waste my time, I won't hold back."

Gajeel smirked, "Fine by me!" he lunged at the blond, ready to turn him into minced meat… until his body was caged in a water bubble! The Dragon Slayer let out a confused and furious scream in his watery prison, while Naruto turned to face the only one who could have done such a thing.

"You won't hurt him in Juvia's presence!" the woman shouted as she lifted a hand, bringing up the liquid prison in the air, and slammed it down with Gajeel still in it.

Needless to say, the blond in question needed an explanation, "What are you doing?"

She stared at him straight in the eye, water circling around her body, "Juvia wants her rematch after the way you touched her without her consent." She blushed, "To be so passionate and rough at once, you…"

When her blush intensified, he spoke up, "Can you save it for later?" he didn't like how she worded things, even if she was kind of right.

She glared, but it came out adorable with the pouty lips and reddened cheeks, "No! For touching Juvia with such a heated strike that rocked her whole body in ways she never thought possible, you need to make it up to her! You must take responsibility for making Juvia feel the way you did in that fateful day where you started things by telling her she was cute!"

He sighed and got into a stance, "First of all, you made the first move trying to have me at your mercy." He had to make things clear there, "Secondly, you decided to try to push me down after I took care of business. And finally… I wouldn't call you cute." He was being honest there, "I'd honestly call you a total babe."

Tsunade often said he was as subtle as a bomb to the face.

Juvia blushed even more, while Naruto waited for her to strike or do anything in the middle of the rain that always accompanied her, "Juvia never thought… someone could be so… direct and blunt about their feelings… to think… Juvia could be that… cherished by someone…"

Naruto gave the most eloquent reply any man could give at such a moment, "Lady, if you want to do something it's up to you. However, I can't wait forever."

And with that, after finding Wendy's life sign, he was gone, leaving a speechless Juvia behind… surrounded by members of her guild, "You traitorous bitch! You'll pay for siding with that demon bast-" That's as far as the first one got to say before she turned to them with fury in her eyes. Their screams echoed in every corner of the town.

Naruto grumbled after listening to those screams, "Not my problem…" after all, he needed to make sure Wendy was safe.

He had arrived to a warehouse, meat hooks for large fishes hung from the ceiling, chains rattled in the wind that came from a window, and the chill he felt at the moment came from a gigantic freezer. An IQ of less than two digits would be enough to tell something had to be hidden there. Approaching the thick metal door carefully, Naruto knocked on it with his right ear a few inches from it.

He threw his body to his right side, his abdomen bending at an unnatural rate to avoid something that burst through the steel. He had only a fraction of a second to look at it before it receded. It was a tendril with a rubbery texture to it, it was black and covered in a sickly smelling slime. From the hole came a very, very deep voice, and it sounded anything but human.

"Well, well, well… you dodged that. I'm impressed." The door was pushed right off its hinges, Naruto taking a moment to realize a good foot thick steel door had been pushed off with sheer force.

From the freezer came the male nurse from before, body still covered by that surgeon outfit, "I should have known something was up when you didn't start questioning what I was doing here." Naruto really should have done that, but when finding someone kind to him it was hard for him to be mean to them.

"I have all I need here." The nurse said, lifting a limp Wendy by her collar and making Naruto's eyes flash briefly behind his goggles, "A Dragon Slayer, and one so young… Her magic will help me greatly in my research, not to mention the value of her organs. But you, you wouldn't even begin to comprehend what I am doing here or-"

"I don't care." Naruto said coldly, cracking his knuckles, "I'm just going to start beating you to shit."

The nurse stepped back, holding Wendy between him and the blond, and then pulled out an equally unconscious Carla with a tendril that grew from his back, "W-W-Wait! If you try to harm me, these two-"

"If you do anything to them, you will feel something far worse." Naruto snarled, "Because, right now, those two are the only thing between you and me. Those two may be the only thing stopping me from breaking your face, but they're also the only thing you have to try to stop me."

The nurse started to tremble, ' _W-What is this feeling? No one had ever stepped up to me like this? This guy… he really is a demon! He's a monster! If I tick him off, if I really hurt these two, he won't stop until I'm… I'm… He… He won't let me win, no matter what. He will do anything so I lose… Is this… fear…?_ '

"Come on!" Naruto snapped at him, "Show me what else you got! You better step up or else you're not leaving this place with your eyes open!"

"I… I won't lose to you!" the nurse snapped back, "My master… I said I'd bring you to him, no matter what! You've already lost, Naruto Uzumaki! You have to realize it! You-" Interrupting the nurse was Juvia, sending him flying back with the power of twenty firehoses in her water strike.

Not letting his shock get the best of him, Naruto dashed forward and caught both Wendy and Carla in his arms, setting them down on the floor before hurriedly taking off his jacket. The two were cold, dangerously so, no doubt from being in the freezer for some time. He placed the two together so they could share their body heat, and placed his jacket on them like a red blanket.

"Did… Did Juvia do well?" she finally asked.

Naruto sighed in relief, pulling up his goggles, "If I weren't worried about these two, I think I'd kiss you." Juvia's face put tomatoes to shame at those words.

"Kissing?! So soon?!" she squeaked out, panicking already with her hands on her bright red cheeks, "Oh, Juvia isn't ready, but… She… She wouldn't mind…"

Naruto turned to the nurse to tie him up, but, as a general rule of thumb with bad guys, "He's gone!" he looked around, trying to find a life sign to follow, but found none. Juvia for her part went to Wendy and Carla, using some hot water to warm them up, "Do you have any idea who that was?"

She shook her head, "I've never heard of a criminal like that before."

Naruto sighed, "Well, he's long gone. At least those two are all right." He sighed, "Talk about anticlimactic."

"Isn't it better that Naruto-sama is safe?" the curly haired bluenette asked.

He finally turned to face her, "Yeah, but how did you find me so quickly?"

She smiled widely, her cheeks now rosy, "I found you because of my love."

"Uh… huh…" he said slowly.

In the end, if Wendy was all right then he wouldn't question much.

XXXXXX

Back in his office, Siegrain had to sigh at the sight before him, a man in a nurse outfit bowing to him.

"What do you mean… you lost your chance?" the tattooed man asked with a frown.

The nurse trembled, "I couldn't get him to comply, sir! Please, I beg of you, I was doing as you told me! Why, I could-"

Siegrain sighed and waved a hand dismissively, "I asked you to lure Naruto to your place, to take him down and investigate his power… It seems that it was all for naught."

"W-Why did you ask me to get that girl, then?" the nurse asked, trembling for his life, "She's nothing compared to him, so why?"

Siegrain stood up, looking tired, "I'm bored of you. To think I planned on adding someone this weak as an addition to my three real guardians… But who am I kidding? Your life never had any value. You're just too weak." And before the nurse could say anything else, Siegrain was right in front of him, jamming his fist through the terrified man's chest, killing him instantly.

A familiar feminine figure walked in, "Why did you even consider having him in your ranks, then? He only captured the girl and her cat by attacking when their guard was down."

He flicked his arm to get the blood off, "I believed he could have done something smart, but in the end even Fukuro could have taken him down. The new world doesn't need insects like him."

The woman giggled, "I'll dispose of him then, and keep watch of our dear friend Naruto."

The councilman smiled briefly, "Now that he's a part of our system, there's no way he'd decline what we have in offer for him."

The woman for her part tried not to laugh at him, ' _You don't even understand anything about Zeref or how easily it is to play with you. Do you truly think you can control someone like him?_ '

And so, the next day, Naruto was walking out of Cait Shelter with a shiny new badge on his jacket's right collar, a grin on his face, and his moped ready.

"Wait, Naruto-san!" Wendy called, racing after him with a smile before handing him a small box, "I made these in case you're hungry for helping me."

Naruto opened the present to find some cookies, which made him smile, "If you want to thank someone, thank Juvia. She knocked the creep out."

Wendy beamed, "But you still came to save me, and I heard what happened." She blushed a bit, "I wasn't fully unconscious, so… I really think you're better than anyone says. After all, you wouldn't have been so brave against that man if you didn't care about me."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty cool." He patted her head and ruffled her hair, "Take care, kiddo. Next time we meet, I'll try to do some proper work."

Carla sighed, "We didn't really complete the mission, but if he made sure Wendy was safe and happy…"

Juvia was getting a bit impatient, "Naruto-sama! Let's go!"

He sat on his moped, looking up at the bright sky without any rain clouds on it, "I see there's no rain with you anymore." He commented while she wrapped her arms around him.

"Juvia's just happy to be with you, Naruto-sama." She rested her face on his back, and let him feel her chest on him.

He grinned, but some heat invaded his cheeks, "Good enough for me."

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this odd semi-filler chapter.**

 **Naruto can now work with other guilds, by the way, and they can request his help. Though in reality, since it's him, he'll just look for what job allows him to kick more ass.**

 **And yes, Juvia's now his partner, and Wendy has a crush on him. Though I'm not sure I'd put Wendy in the harem. Naruto here is an adult, and she's still a kid for crying out loud.**

 **Though I'm not too proud to admit that in the game Fire Emblem: Awakening I did pair my avatar with Nowi, a loli dragon girl. In Nowi's favor, even if she's dressed in the most questionable of outfits she's not as exposed as Wendy. Seriously, give Nowi this, there's never a scene in which she's fully nude unlike Wendy, if any of you recalls correctly from the manga.**

 **Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

People keep telling me I made this Naruto like Dante Sparda from Devil May Cry, when, as I said before, I took inspiration mostly from Cinder from Killer Instinct when thinking "man with an attitude".

 **XXXXXX**

Beat you twice

Sometimes the only things a man had were his word, his ride, whatever clothes he has on, and his balls, and no man would break any of those, especially the first and the latter. Imagine Naruto's surprise as he, part human and part demon, had a devilishly attractive bluenette on his back in the middle of the road, seated behind him on his moped. The two had already said their goodbyes to Wendy and Cait Shelter, so…

"Are you sure you want to stick with me?" he asked, finally ready to drop the bomb, "I have no home of my own, I basically live on the road, and all I do for a living is to take jobs from guilds."

Juvia smiled, rubbing her cheek on his back, "Juvia doesn't care. For once she's happy enough that the rain is gone, and…" she closed her eyes, trying to focus more on his warmth, "She didn't like Phantom Lord very much. That place was filled with people like Gajeel, but of them the worst was perhaps Master Jose. If Juvia can be with someone that can care for her, she is ok with it."

Naruto took in her words and let out a simple, "Huh," to recollect his thoughts, and when he did, "I ain't going to disrespect that."

Juvia's smile couldn't be bigger or brighter, while the blond reminded himself that he had standards. The ones who deserved to be mocked, insulted, pranked, and beaten within an inch of their life were those that looked to harm others for no reason or labeled him without getting to know him. Juvia on the other hand just wanted affection, and as weird as she was he wasn't going to be an asshole.

And she was stacked to the ceiling, a big bonus.

"Well, you're with me for now, so that means if there's a job you got to pull your own weight." He said plain and simple, "Of course, seeing how you beat that punk I doubt that'll be an issue."

"Juvia will do anything you want of her, Naruto-sama, anything…" the way she said that left little to the imagination, and his imagination was quite vivid, very vivid.

He shook his head, ' _Well, now I know I'll have some sweet dreams._ '

They parked in front of a guild that Juvia recognized all too well, "Naruto-sama, why did you come here?" she asked with both awe and fear.

Naruto flashed her a grin, "With this new badge I can get some decent jobs, and if anyone has any trouble with it they can try to make their point." He gave the building a hot-blooded smirk, "It'll mean a lot of fun if these guys are as strong as they make themselves to be."

He walked through the doors with Juvia following closely. The guild, like many others, had that homey feel to it of a bar with posters for decent jobs. Of course, with some very highly ranked missions to choose from, the blond couldn't help but smirk when he approached the board, ignoring the mages. Juvia remained behind, watching closely in case anyone dared to harm him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" one of the mages called out at him, "Do you think having that shinny badge means you can barge in and do as you please?"

Naruto calmly spoke back, "I'm just looking for a job no one has dared to take…" he hummed for a bit, "Where are the meaty challenges, though? I believed this guild had strong mages for S-rank missions."

"There's nothing for entitled little shits like you."

Now, the good thing of being an asshole is that one can always recognize a far bigger asshole. And the one to speak was bigger in the asshole department and also in size, with a ridiculous amount of musculature that bordered on supernatural. While Naruto's body was built around stamina, resistance and speed for fighting, with some demonic strength behind his five foot and five inches body, this guy was a bodybuilder.

He also had blonde hair, flashy clothing, headphones, and a lightning-shaped scar over his right eye, which Naruto noted, "You sure like looking down on me, I guess that means either you're this guild's strongest, or you really think you can beat me." He even took a cocky pose with his arms crossed, smirk aimed at the towering blond.

The scarred man jumped down, easily standing head and shoulders over Naruto, "You got guts… Naruto Uzumaki."

The entire guild went silent at the mention of that name, with everyone staring at the smaller blond, "Good, you know my name." Naruto said with a shrug, extending his arms to his sides to cockily leave an opening to the mage before him, "What insult do you have for me? Come on, just lay it on me. It's not like you'll say anything I haven't heard before."

"Have you heard this one?" the muscular blond asked before punching so hard and fast that the air rippled around his fist.

And he hit only air, "Let's see…" every mage in the guild gasped at seeing Naruto on the second floor balcony, resting one side of his body on the rail with his head on one hand, kept up by his elbow. In his free hand he had a piece of paper, "Man, this is some good money for just one big target."

The large mage was about to give chase, but a white haired woman with a top-knot pigtail called at him, "Laxus! No!"

"The punk's dead!" he shouted back at her.

She stood her ground, "If you start a fight with him for no reason, you'll only damage the guild!"

Naruto pulled down the paper from his face to show himself grinning, "I don't mind." He sat on the rail, looking down on the scarred mage, Laxus, "I can tell you're stronger than the last Dragon Slayer I met. But there's something odd about you."

Laxus felt a vein bulge on his forehead, but his face turned into a sadistic grin, "Keep talking, no matter what it is you think you know, you're all talk so far."

Naruto merely lifted the paper, "I'll take this if you don't mind, old man." He said to the figure behind him, a very small elderly man with a mustache.

The elder stared at him sternly, but didn't show anger, "You sensed me, huh?"

Naruto sighed tiredly, "Can I take this job?" he asked again, showing the elder the paper, "I'm asking because even I can tell you're the master. You're not subtle with how badly you want to kick my teeth in."

The elder approached him, "You mocked my grandson and walked in to take a job from our guild."

"To be honest, I don't see more mages willing to do this, and your grandson's not doing a whole lot." Naruto replied with a smug tone to anger Laxus, who looked ready to murder him but wasn't going to, clearly because of the tiny but powerful guild master.

"You're right, which is the only reason I'm giving you that job." He said, earning loud protests from his guild until he silenced them, "Let this be a lesson to you, Laxus. With the new system the council has put, strong bounty hunters can and will take your job if all you do is sit down."

The scarred mage glared, to which Naruto laughed, "I'm off then." He jumped down and was about to walk out, but could tell that the shadow looming over him had something to do with the old man.

"Just one more thing, Naruto." The master said behind him, "I'm only letting this happen as an example to my grandson. The next time you come here and act this way again, I will personally kick you out."

Naruto snorted and, without turning around, threw the paper into the air, "Tell you all what… I'll make a wager with you Fairy Tail to see who deserves to be called the strongest in Fiore." He walked forward, not even looking at anyone, "I'll go and try to fulfill that mission, but if any of you manages to beat me to it… I guess you'll win the right to brag about being better than me, but if I win… Well, I just win."

Juvia felt her heart beat madly as she followed Naruto out, but then someone finally caught the paper, "I'll take your challenge."

Naruto finally turned with a smug grin to see his competition, and was near whistling at the weapons she carried, and not just swords and armor. Recently arrived, apparently, she was a true beauty with long crimson hair that flowed freely down her back, a skirt that showed strong legs, and an armor that had to be handmade to cover what had to be… Spending time with a perverted toad helped you see a girl's sizes.

Sitting down with still the same confident smirk, feet up on the table, and finally asked, "And you are?" he noted how everyone froze by her appearance, and also the insane amount of suitcases following her.

She frowned at his seated form, "Put your feet down."

He leaned back on his chair, balancing it on its two back legs, "Well, sis, I asked you a question. I think I deserve some manners if you expect me to be polite." He could tell she had been about to attack, but his retort about her manners seemed to have stopped her.

She replied, "I am Erza Scarlet, now sit down properly."

Deciding to humor her, he did just that and crossed his arms the moment the chair's two front legs hit the ground, "I'll admit, I am impressed you took the job so quickly, and you just arrived." He gave her an evil smirk, "Did you actually think this'd be a good chance to go on a date with me?"

And in a split second, kunai met broadsword in a stalemate while Naruto and Erza singlehandedly kept each other back, with Naruto's smirk growing and Erza's frown deepening. Sparks flew from the blades, the edges glowed red from the heat, and not one inch was given to the other as they remained locked by matching force. That was until Erza pulled back and her weapon disappeared.

"N-No way… Erza backed away…" a small bluenette with feathery hair mumbled.

Naruto leaned forward in his seat, "Erza Scarlet… I'll do well in remembering your name." he gave her a softer smile than anyone could think him capable of, and for a moment he almost looked charming, "I can tell you're strong, very strong. So if I win then it means I'm a step closer to being this world's strongest."

Erza didn't break eye contact with him, "To be at the top above all others is a worthy goal, but I can't see someone like you as being worthy of it with such an attitude."

Naruto shrugged, "Good, bad, none of that matters unless you're strong. If I become the strongest then all of you will have to acknowledge that. It's a good way to be remembered, don't you think? Even if people hate me, they'll have to admit that I am the most powerful man in this life."

Erza gave him a soft, but confident grin, "Then I'll test that resolve."

Naruto chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way, lady. Later."

With that, he left, but Juvia…

"Juvia doesn't like that red harlot…"

Meanwhile, Laxus just stared at the whiskered man's retreating form, "Don't think about it." his grandfather said, "If you try to attack him while he does this mission, you and I will have more than words."

The headphones wearing mage grinned crookedly, "Guess you really are the master, ordering your own blood not to chase a monster."

The elder stared at the towering mage, "You don't get it, and it seems you won't do so soon. Did you not notice in your fight that he could have actually hurt you?"

Laxus was about to reply, but his grandfather reached to his back and, to the scarred mage's surprise, pulled out a piece of paper from his chest. Put there with duct tape, it was a drawing of Naruto's smiling face, laughing, and the words "Beat me, just do it" written proudly.

"That punk-" Laxus was about to blow, but his grandfather brought him back to reality.

"He could have taken you down if he wanted to, but chose not to." The guild master stated, "If you think you can attack an enemy you know nothing about, you're clearly unfit to rule this guild."

The two exchanged dirty looks and walked away.

XXXXXX

"Siegrain, you insane fool! We have a demon in our ranks!"

Another typical day at the council, thought the tattooed man, "Indeed we do, and if he wants to remain that way, he will have to follow our rules."

"He's never done that, why would he now?! We have to kick him out! Cait Shelter-"

"Is a perfectly functional guild. I made sure of it." Siegrain lied through his teeth, having made some… required procedures to see if Cait Shelter was a real guild of the system.

The woman by his side wondered briefly how inept the councilmen were when they focused so much on Fairy Tail and Naruto that they didn't see the real problems before them. But oh well, it meant a demon was a part of their system, and with the proper influence he could be a good ally, and perhaps more… At the moment, he was still a loose cannon, but a fairly predictable one to them.

Sadly, they didn't seem to recall one thing, they were dealing with a hot-blooded unpredictable fox.

Said fox had arrived to his destination with a low whistle, "This could almost be the work of one of my uncles…" he paused, "Nah, if it were there'd be no place standing."

Driving around town with Juvia silently clinging to his back, they watched some large buildings demolished, some still burning, and lots of people looking lost and in grief. Soon those people's eyes turned to them, and they recognized the whisker-like marks on the blond man parking his bike. Naruto wasn't surprised when they formed a circle around him.

"Naruto-sama, would you mind if I took care of this?" she asked, casually hopping off his moped and staring at the civilians.

"You… You're the son of that demon… And you even found a harlot of your own…" an old man growled at the blond, body covered in an old cloak, more like a rag. From the shadows of his hood only one large eye could be seen, twitching to stare at every inch of the blond with hatred, "What's your business…? Here to finish what your father started…?"

Naruto grabbed Juvia's shoulder before she could drown the man, "I came here because there's someone or something strong here for me to fight." He said simply, "What's your-"

His question was interrupted when a young boy tried to throw a tomato at him, which Naruto swiftly backhanded, "Get out of here!"

"Juvia will teach you some manners, brat…" the bluenette's glare made the child soil himself.

As icy as her gaze turned, she still felt warmth from Naruto, even if he stopped her, "Don't. It's not worth it, trust me. People like these are too stubborn change."

The old man walked forward, using a sheathed broadsword as a cane, "My friends, my son, my life… Everything I had was lost to your father, and you dare walk here to the village he once destroyed… a village attacked by another filthy monster like that demon… and even have the guts to stand here and… mock us…?"

Naruto sat on his moped, "I get it, what my old man did ruined you. If you're going to take it out on me, what good will it do to you? It won't bring back what you lost."

The elder and the entire village shook with rage, "You… You…" the old man started, "You're a bastard! You're the son of a bastard, and every son you shall have shall be one! Your mother was nothing but a whore! Spreading herself to let you be born instead of killing you! She's a disgrace, she-"

Without any second thought, Naruto stood before the old man, hands in his pockets and goggles on his forehead, "I know you hate me, so I'll make another question… Will killing me do you any good?" he asked, his red eyes staring fearlessly into the man's, "Because if all you'll do is insult me, I can take it. I've heard everything anyone can throw at me when it comes to insults. If you got business with my old man, you're talking to the wrong son of a bitch. You're free to say all you want about it, but don't think for a second I'll sell my life cheap."

The elder shook more and more, but as tempted as he was to unsheathe his sword, he didn't. As Naruto said, he was ready for any kind of attack the elder would try to throw at him for an easy kill.

"You… You never deserved to live…" the old man growled, wheezing from the pure rage that consumed him deeply, "I wish I could have seen you delivered to this world… so I could have struck down both you and the whore your father raped…"

Naruto sighed tiredly, showing he had heard lines like that quite a lot, "Insulting me isn't going to get you anywhere, old man. I can't undo what my father did, and I sure as Hell am not going to let you kill me for it. Just holding on to a grudge against some dead bastard and taking it out on me won't fix what he did, and I know what I want to do with my life, I'm not just gonna let anyone take it."

The elder's body shivered, nothing but fury shaking his skin, "Y-You…! You…!"

Naruto turned around, tiredly facing the angry crowd, "Does anyone else want to say something to me, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the nine tailed son of a bitch she decided to marry?" he spread his arms to his side, as if he were purposely giving everyone an opening to attack him, "Come on! Say something I haven't heard before! Then ask yourselves how will it fix your life!"

His shouting only made the civilians back away, grumbling to themselves.

The elder glared at the blond so hard it was a wonder his only eye didn't pop out. His hands clutched his improvised cane so hard it was a wonder he wasn't bleeding.

Juvia could only stare, unsure of what to say or do.

"I see… so this is why you act the way you do."

Naruto turned around to find a familiar redhead, "And I see you made it." he remained silent for a moment, "Is that all you're going to say or do you want to do something about how I acted?"

She closed her eyes, "I think… I'll respect your actions a bit more now." Then she opened them, full of determination, "But make no mistake, I don't plan on granting you victory."

He clapped slowly, "I wouldn't ask it any other way." Then he clasped and began rubbing his hands together, "So, where's the target?"

Erza gave him a confused look, "I thought you knew."

Naruto shrugged, "I was about to ask these people where it was, but you can see where that would have gotten me."

"Naruto-sama! Juvia found the answers!" the bluenette said, dragging a man who could be declared legally dead by his collar. She lifted the guy up with a cheery smile, "He shall tell Naruto-sama where his and Juvia's target is."

Naruto had some thoughts to go through, ' _What did the old pervy sage say about women? Something about them being beasts in something? Does this apply?_ ' and he finally made his decision, "Guess I have to leave, can't let you get the advantage, Erza."

Said woman merely nodded, "I understand, the question is if you'll be there first."

Naruto waved dismissively over his back while he followed Juvia to get some proper directions. When Erza finally got her answers, she heard the sound of a moped speeding past her at lightning speeds.

XXXXXX

Juvia was beaming that her interrogation brought her and Naruto closer… to their target. At least the man gave her some praise, but not after talking to that red haired harlot, which worried Juvia. If her dear Naruto-sama started to look at other girls, how many unmarked graves would she need?

However, the bluenette could tell Erza was far stronger than her. Would that mean that Naruto, as a part fox, preferred women as an animal would? Did the red bitch use some pheromones, had special genes, or was she just an ideal mate to the water mage's partner? There was the physical appeal, with Erza showing her legs and Juvia still wearing her rain outfit.

Wait, that's it!

"Naruto-sama, can Juvia stop at that store over there?" she asked quickly.

And he skidded to a halt, looking back and closing his eyes, "Well, she's nowhere near us, so I guess we have time." then he stared at the store in question, with the windows partially covered in sooth, "But why do you need clothes?"

She blushed, "Uh… battle tactics…" she lied as boldfaced as she could, which mean he could see through her, "Juvia would like to assist you in battle, so she could use some proper clothes to move better!"

"O… K…" he answered slowly, and the woman soon entered the place.

He tapped his fingers against the handlebar of his bike while he waited, and didn't have to wait long. Having to resist the urge to whistle never felt as painful as when she came out. Wearing a lovely frilly white mini-skirt that showed her great legs, black stockings with white boots, elbow length blue gloves, and a blue top with white straps was Juvia. Her hat was replaced by a white one fit for summer with a blue flower.

"Does it suit our mission, Naruto-sama?" she asked with a well-acted innocent smile before she spun around.

"Hey, you make clothing look good no matter what." He admitted, though she'd look great with anything on, but she'd also look even better wearing nothing but the stockings.

Sensing Erza getting closer, he patted the back of his seat for Juvia to sit down, which she did with a bright smile. The way she hugged him, deliberately pressing everything she had on his back, had him breaking the sound barrier when he sped off. They passed by people and more destroyed buildings until they made it to their target's territory.

It was a large forest, and behind that was a mount with a cave at the top. It felt cliché, but clichés can work. Naruto's moped zipped around trees, defying physics when it arrived to the mountain and its momentum didn't stop. He and Juvia kept going up non-stop until they made it to the cave.

Finally at the top, Naruto parked his bike, got off, and turned to the cave with a grin, "Hello?" he called into the large cave, hoping for an answer, "I know you'll be mad that I've come without knocking, so I'll go straight to the point, I'm here to beat you."

He crouched near the entrance, patiently waiting for an answer. Juvia for her part stood by, silently watching her beloved and wishing him luck.

Naruto and Juvia watched a towering ten foot tall man walk out, with moss green skin, deep red eyes, a wild mane of brown hair, and tusks at the sides of his lips. He wore nothing but a fur loincloth and carried a single sword, more like an oversized meat cleaver. His body was heavily marked with muscle over every inch of skin. It was like an ogre of legends, except his face had more human features than normal ones.

The crouching blond remained where he was, looking up at the monster, and got into a stance, smirking, "That's more like it. Come on, let's dance!"

Without wasting another second, the ogre swung his sword down with such force Naruto could see the wind being sliced by the enormous cleaver. Wincing slightly after seeing the blade was nothing but a heap of raw iron with the edge broken from constant use it was more like a saw, the blond took a more defensive approach.

The ogre didn't want to give him time to react, and when he missed his mark, seeing the blond side-step the strike, he swiftly yanked his cleaver from the ground. Naruto clenched his jaw when seeing the dull side of the blade come right at him, and leaned his body to the side just as quickly to avoid the strike. His torso was bent at an unnatural angle, but he wasn't hit.

That didn't mean his enemy took things lightly, if anything it made the ogre more determined to hit him. This time the green giant rushed at him, trying to grab him with his free arm. Naruto aligned his body to the strike, watching carefully the black claws on the ogre's hand. As soon as it came, the foxy man's arm shot to his side, backhanding the ogre's wrist to leave him open.

Naruto's fist sunk into the enormous ogre's gut, crashing against a steel hard six pack abs, and rather than being in pain the green giant chuckled and kicked Naruto. Rather than run away, the blond crossed his arms and took the full impact, skidding backwards a good ten yards until he finally stopped.

Juvia was soon there, two large water whips capturing the ogre's wrists and pinning him down to the floor, "Now's your turn, Naruto-sama!" she called at him, but… "Naruto-sama…?"

Instead of delivering a final blow, the blond approached the large monster and sat down before it, cross-legged, "This… isn't our monster." He said with a sneer.

Juvia felt her heart sink, "B-But Juvia got information that-"

"You may be right." Naruto said, before correcting himself, "Actually, you must have gotten the right answers after what you did. But this guy went down too fast, and I just got hit by it." he showed her his arms, "If this guy could have really destroyed those buildings, I should at least have some marks." And his skin was still its natural tanned shade, with no red imprints.

"What do we do now?" Juvia asked.

Naruto stared at the ogre and sighed, "Let him go. So far he's done nothing to us, and he's not the one we're supposed to fight."

Both Juvia and the ogre were surprised by this, but she nonetheless followed her beloved's orders. After being set free, the large monster rubbed his wrists before staring at Naruto intently for a bit. The blond pulled up his goggles to stare right back without blinking. After a brief pause, the ogre returned to his cave in silence, but not without a polite bow.

"What now?" Juvia asked, but there was some awe left in her after what she saw.

Naruto shrugged, "Back to those people, it seems. There's some things we need answers for." He sat down on his moped and Juvia did the same, but the sound of heavy footsteps kept him there, "Huh?"

From the cave the ogre reemerged, this time holding a weapon far too small for it. Without any need for words, he threw it at Naruto, who caught it and examined it. For the ogre the weapon may as well have been a butter knife, but to Naruto it was a proper broadsword. Sheathed in a pitch black scabbard with an iron tip, the weapon came with a black leather belt to strap it around one's back with an iron buckle.

The ogre gave them a courteous nod before returning to his home, letting Naruto examine his present. He pulled the blade out of the sheath, revealing stainless steel with a double edge. The sword was at least four foot long, with one foot belonging to the black handle. The pummel and simple guard were made of the same stainless steel. It was quite heavy for normal humans, but to Naruto it was all right.

"Why would he give you this?" Juvia asked.

Naruto smiled, "Monsters respect true strength, even if they hold a grudge. Guess this was his way of showing it." he strapped the sword to his back, with the handle hovering over his right shoulder.

"So even if we didn't find our target, you still found a proper reward for this." Juvia cheered with a smile.

"Well, something's better than nothing." Naruto replied before speaking his mind, "Though, if the monster's not here, where could he-" a loud explosion interrupted him as a building on the other side of the forest crumbled down, "What's going on here?" he growled under his breath before speeding at the zone of disaster.

Once they arrived to the plaza, which was made even bigger with the currently burning buildings, they found Erza fighting someone. It was the first elder that greeted Naruto, and the old man could move with his sword now unsheathed. Erza was no slouch either, parrying and deflecting the elder's strike while the single-eyed man tried to push her back.

With a final clash, both jumped back, with Naruto getting a nice peek under Erza's skirt as she landed by his side, "How's it hanging?"

Upon hearing his question, she aimed her sword at the old man, "That man tried to attack me after I found out his secret."

The elder chuckled darkly beneath his cloak, "So you are sharper than you look, girl… Rahahaha… It's fine. I'll just have to enjoy my time devouring you and these people."

Naruto got off his bike and scoffed at the old man, "You managed to hide your real self from me. Guess I really can't let my guard down." With those words the elder finally took notice of him.

The old man reached for his hood with a bony hand, "You… You're the son of that nine-tailed fox… Have you any idea how much I loathe the stench of your putrid blood mixed with a human's of all beings? You… You're a disgrace to all demons!" his figure shuddered, "Your father! That damned fox! He took everything from me! This place was my domain! I ruled this place to devour humans along my kind until your mother had that bastard put a stop to us!"

The civilians gasped at the revelation, while Naruto smiled, "Heh, well, my old man did some good things while he was with mom."

"You dare make fun of me?!" The cloak was torn to pieces as the creature beneath it grew and grew to a truly monumental size, howling in rage, "That son of a hundred bastards took all from me just because that whore of your mother asked him to help these people! Now I've been reduced to this, to eat humans that I can fool! But with you here, I can regain my full power by eating your soul and those girls!"

Picking his ear casually, Naruto finally faced the monster, which had now grown to be about thirty stories high, and calmly asked, "Are you done yet? Because this time I am done letting you insult me."

The monster's body bulged with veins. The old man was gone, replaced by a truly hideous creature. Its legs were those of a goat, while its upper torso was humanoid in shape. Each hand ended in sharp black claws, and its skin was covered in thick black fur. What was truly haunting was its head, it was a human's with the skin missing, with the exception of the only eye it had. The rest was heavily scarred or showing bone.

A set of sharp teeth ground themselves, "I remember that cockiness, it was the same your father showed when he took one of my horns, telling me to stop attacking this place or else he'd take the other!" and true to his words, the giant monster was supposed to have two large ox horns on its head, but one was completely destroyed like someone hit it so hard it was broken in half.

He raised his sword, which had also grown to match his size, which Naruto laughed at, "Well, here I am." He took an overly dramatic bow to let the monster strike.

Erza, Juvia, and everyone in the vicinity ran off while the giant brought down his weapon on the blond. The entire place shook and dust shot up, creating a mist-like cloud that covered everything. Of course, the gigantic horned monster wasn't done, and brought up his sword. In doing so, he noticed all too late a certain blond running on the side of it.

With a rather maniacal grin, Naruto ran at the giant's face at full speed, becoming a blur with a yellow trail of light behind him. Erza's eyes caught what the light was, it was his right arm, which was covered by a golden ethereal gauntlet. Rather than just punching the monster, Naruto made a show with an upper-cut that brought its chin up, then a left hook which made its teeth rattle, and finished it with an axe kick.

Once the blond's heel made contact with the giant's forehead, it went down with its face slamming on the ground, creating another cloud of dust, "That wasn't just his power, that was also his brute force." Erza examined with wide eyes while Naruto landed before her and Juvia.

He casually hooked a thumb to the downed monster, "Wait for it…" he said, pausing for effect. In the span of a second, the giant tried to grab him with one hand, which Naruto evaded by dashing to his side with a cheerful "Olé!" to go with it.

The giant let out another scream, this time an actual roar for blood. Naruto watched as the monster tried to get up, and pulled out his kunais. The giant noticed the two knives nailing his shoulders, but put more of his attention to the energy chains attached to them. With another jovial battle cry, Naruto yanked on the chains to pull himself up right into the monster's face, grinning at its only eye.

Screaming with fury, the deformed monster tried to cut Naruto in half. He hit only air, his sword missing a trail of yellow light by a few inches, "Show yourself, coward!" he looked around, trying to find the blond.

Erza stared at the fight, watching it develop, "Is he just playing or is this his way of fighting seriously?"

Suddenly, the giant heard someone singing, "Hey, batter, batter! Hey, batter, batter!" he turned around to see Naruto on his shoulder brandishing his present with both hands above his shoulder. What one would note was the blue aura swirling around the blade like a magical wind before he jumped at the giant's head, "Swing!"

Every civilian felt their jaw drop when the blond cut off the monster's last remaining horn, which fell to the ground into a large crater. Seeing his last prized horn fall down, the monster gave a deafening yell before it tried to grab Naruto, intent on squeezing the life out of him until he turned into a bloody smear. With the fingers nearing on him, Naruto threw one of his kunais at a roof, pulling himself by one of his chains.

Madness achieved by true untold hatred shone in the monster's eyes, "I'll tear you limb from limb, and let true demons use you as their personal pet for all eternity!"

Naruto laughed, clapped, and then challenged the giant by aiming a finger at it, "Whoa, real original there! How about you try something like, I dunno: I'll taste your fear!"

Finally Erza noticed his way of fighting, ' _He's good at counters. He can take any damage thrown at him one way or another, and deliver far more in return by letting the enemy come at him. Whoever trained him must be either really skilled for Naruto to have this much experience dodging strikes_.'

The monster tried to once again strike the blond, this time holding his sword with both hands, which Naruto replied by sheathing his sword while keeping a hand on the handle. It was clear the monster wanted to finish it, and Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

The giant brought down his sword with such speed and strength the skies seemed to split in two, and Naruto jumped at him. There was a moment in which everything seemed to stand still, and the next moment it was over. The giant's blade hit the ground, soon followed by his severed hands.

"Y-You! YOU!" it screamed, its only eye twitching insanely at the sight of the bloody stumps at the end of his wrists.

Naruto landed on a building and sheathed his sword with an audible metallic click, "Yeah, yeah, me." He said tiredly.

"You dare mock me… by not striking me down?!" his enormous enemy hollered, "You're the same kind of bastard your father was!"

Naruto aimed a finger at the monster, finally done with his rants, as he replied with a scowl, "You can say all you want now, because if you ever think of hurting me or anyone else, I'll take more than your hands!" he glared at the monster, "There's a reason I won't take your life. See everyone here, all the pain you caused them. If you keep acting like a dick then I'll find a way to stop you and make you live with it as punishment."

The monster clenched its jaw, knowing it was beat. It soon shrunk back to its human form, that of an old man with most of his face heavily scarred and only one eye. Of course, now he had no means to harm anyone without its hands.

Every inch of its skin itched with anger, "I'll find a way… I'll find a way to kill you and take your power, you-"

Naruto, with his hands casually in his pants pockets, slammed his right foot on the old man's face, knocking him out cold, "I heard you the first time."

Erza was stunned into silence, but not as much as Naruto when Juvia jumped at him, hugged the blond tightly and caused him to spin around from the momentum, "Naruto-sama, you were so cool! Juvia never doubted you for a second, though she got worried sick at times! But you won your bet!"

The blond laughed, "Guess I did, but…" he turned to Erza, "You didn't seem like you wanted to take a part in it. Why?"

Erza locked eyes with Naruto, but there was no anger behind them, just understanding, "Because it was more your fight than mine. After the way he insulted you I thought you'd be mad at him. I'm surprised that after all he said you never lost your composure. I expected you to take it personally with everything he said, but you didn't."

Naruto shrugged, "People can keep insulting me all they like, their words can't kill me. I've grown to a point no insult can hurt me. All they can do is keep on shouting nonsense because they can't do anything against me."

Juvia went silent, remembering the way the civilians greeted them. Even now, they weren't cheering that a monster had gone down, they stared at the blond.

"That fox… he protected us?"

"No, it is a lie, it has to be a lie."

"Yeah, no way could that demon have been on our side!"

"That giant said it was that whore's doing!"

"Impossible, she was just a bitch to that fox!"

"It's a lie! They were nothing but beasts, monsters, demons!"

"He did nothing!"

"It was all that Fairy Tail mage's doing!"

"He didn't kill that giant, after all!"

"Get out, faker!"

"Go back to Hell!"

"You won't fool us, monster!"

Naruto sighed tiredly, while the two female mages with him could only stare at the glares, sneers, and denial around them.

Juvia shook, her hands balling into fists, but before she could strike the civilians down Naruto grabbed her shoulder, "To tell you the truth, I just had to accept they'll see me as my father's son. My mother, sadly, was no better to them... And she didn't regret it, so why should I?" he told the bluenette with a warm smile.

Juvia closed her eyes and nodded, "Juvia will respect your beliefs then, Naruto-sama."

Erza, however, "Silence!" she shouted, summoning a spear in one hand and bringing it down on the ground. "This man just saved your lives! How can you dare spit on such actions! While his motivations could have been selfish, he still stood against the dangers none of you dared to fight back! He had enough kindness to spare a life, but the true determination to stop the evil attacking you!"

Naruto chuckled, "Hey Erza, knock it off." He smiled at her softly, "They only want to see me as my father's son, so don't give a damn, ok?"

She turned at him, baffled, "How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

Naruto grinned evilly, "Well, I said I want to be acknowledged as this world's strongest." He unsheathed his sword and faced the ungrateful civilians, "So you guys can choose… I can be the hero of this place… Or I can be what you say I am."

A pillar of water shot up behind Juvia while her gaze could freeze even an ice mage to the bones and soul.

The civilians gulped and turned to Erza, who merely crossed her arms, "I came here to fight a single giant monster. The mission didn't say what to do with a half-demon you angered."

XXXXXX

The council was in an uproar.

Why?

They had to make public that a certain half-demon had saved some really ungrateful people from a giant demon.

XXXXXX

"Yo, Erza." The blond said as he and Juvia sat down on his moped, "Want a ride?"

She gave him a small smile, "I'll decline. But thank you."

He snickered, "You know… for someone that lost a bet, you were kind of proud of it."

"I guess you earned my respect." She answered, "And I can see you're actually worthy of your goal."

This time he snorted, "Was that a compliment? Nice. Now, how about that date?"

His broadsword now had to parry a battle axe.

Guess that was a no.

Juvia for her part glared at the redhead, who she swore she'd defeat no matter what.

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **So here I show how Naruto's mind words: if all people can do is insult you for what you are and not by what you do, why should you care?**

 **I hope you liked it. Because now I'll admit I did take inspiration from Dante on this chapter's fight scene.  
**

 **Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

Want to know something both funny and sad? The previous chapter is a perfect way of showing how extremists act on the internet when they dislike something/someone.

 **XXXXXX**

Welcome the beat

A nice peaceful field, sunflowers as far as the eye could see around a little clearing, clouds that gave a comfortable shade while letting the show brighten the place, and a fresh breeze. Those were the things that nature offered to the world, but the moped parked was from a certain half-blooded demon. He rested on the clearing, goggles in place, back on the ground, and his red jacket acting as a pillow.

Short in stature he could be when compared to some of the more intimidating fighters, but he did pack some good muscle that marked his arms and even his black muscle shirt. Juvia for her part enjoyed the peace and quiet while having her beloved rest his head on her lap, with the jacket further making the soft spot to relax that were her curvaceous thighs even better.

"Hey," he startled the bluenette. "Since I've chosen the last job, mind choosing the next one? Seems fair, since you're my partner you also need a say."

Small heart-shaped bubbles floated around her, "Naruto-sama, you should know Juvia will back you up no matter what. Your choice is her desire."

Naruto raised his hands, "Then how about a huge, steaming bowl of ramen?" he made motions to show the size he was talking about, "I feel so good after those morons at the council made my actions public I want to do something nice. So just ask, and I'll treat you."

"Just staying like this forever is more than enough for Juvia!" she cheered, her heart seconds away from bursting out of her large chest in excitement.

He couldn't contain the sigh that escaped him, "You don't need to be that kind to me." He said simply, "I mean, it's not like I don't like it. I'd have to be really stupid not to enjoy this, but… I guess I don't want to be the only reason you're doing this stuff."

And just like that, her heartbeat seemed to stop, "B-But Juvia truly enjoys being with her beloved!"

Naruto took her words in, "Listen… Forget I said anything." He waved dismissively, "I'm not used to someone caring for me this much, so I'll probably say a lot of stupid things from here. I want to be direct about this, and yet I can't shrug this off. I don't want to shrug off the fact you actually care for me, even if I do question it."

Pausing to think his words, Juvia recalled how the villagers treated Naruto and how he managed to not let it get to him about it like he mastered not giving a damn. He put on the attitude and act of a punk, but she could tell there was more. She could feel something in her stirring as she caressed yellow locks, soothing him.

"Juvia's never met someone like you, Naruto-sama. That is the reason she's staying with you." she said with a small smile, to which he gave one of his own.

"Guess I'm really special, huh?" he asked cheekily.

The bluenette poked his nose, "After everything Juvia saw you do when so many people would have denied your existence, she can't help but admire Naruto-sama more than ever."

Naruto closed his eyes, putting on a lazy smile while letting her words sink in, ' _So this is what it feels like to have someone look up to you… It's… nice…_ '

His mind drifted to the past, of memories he would never forget…

A tiny version of himself, barely able to reach his mother's knee, rushed behind said red haired woman. The smile she had on her tomboyish face made him grin without needing another reason to do so but seeing her happy. She was clad in a priestess outfit, consisting of red hakama pants, a white kimono on top, and a serene air around her. However, one would be foolish to not see her spirit was unlike any mage's.

The boy's red eyes and golden hair were like his father's, who sneaked around the woman to hold her from behind. The foxy man was a lot like Naruto in looks, though with more angular features, and wearing black slacks and a matching muscle shirt. Though one could tell there was an aura of danger surrounding him which threatened those who dared to harm his family.

After getting the desired squeak from the beauty, the fox kissed the woman on the cheek before giving her a truly foxy smile. "Cheeky fox…" she whispered with her smile still there. "Just because I let you take me out for a date doesn't mean you can act this cocky before your son. What if Naruto picks on your bad habits?"

Naruto's bigger doppelganger chuckled with a predatory grin, "I recall a stubborn tomboy that wasn't the best of role models when she challenged me into countless draws… Would you happen to know who she is? Because she looked a lot like you, only that you're like her if every day she became more beautiful."

The redhead giggled and slapped his forehead lightly, "Flirt… That's something else I don't want Naruto to pick from you. I want him to find a girl that really likes him for who he is, not his smooth tongue."

The blond man smirked, feeling tempted to make a joke about how she liked his tongue, but decided not to when his mini-me walked to him for a tackle. The older fox caught his kit, grinning with his fangs showing, "Well, aren't you sneaky? Almost fooled your old man there. Seems your mom's been teaching you well how to use her skills."

Tiny Naruto chortled, "Mom's been training me in how to use my spirit, so just wait, old man. I'll kick your butt and be stronger than you ever could!"

Kushina shook her head, "Naruto, you should know better." And here she smirked, "You don't talk the talk without walking the walk. And you have much to go through."

"Then I'll become better and better every day!" the boy cheered, pumping his tiny fist up.

The fox laughed out loud, one hand ruffling his kid's hair, "That's my son!"

The small blond was about to talk to them some more, but then… Naruto didn't want to relive the next parts.

Juvia noticed his shift in mood, "Is something wrong, Naruto-sama?"

The blond kept his eyes closed, but replied, "Just trying to find happy thoughts while I'm here. You certainly do help."

Unfortunately for Kushina, his father did rub on him.

"Thank you…" she whispered, feeling at ease.

"Anyway, how long do you plan on staying behind us?" Naruto asked the one behind him and Juvia.

"I have ill news and require your help." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

Naruto sat up straight, turning to the woman, "Didn't I just win our bet?" he asked, actually confused, "Last I remember, you were about to get back to your guild while I pondered what to do next."

"This is important, which is why I can't say much without risking this information to leak to anyone. I'm already lucky to have found it." she retorted, keeping her cool.

The cross-legged Naruto stared boringly at her, "Listen, I did train to be a ninja since when I was a kid it was pretty awesome, but I suck at staying hidden. I want my targets to know who is the one kicking their asses so hard their ass-cheeks become my shoe polish."

She needed a new tactic, and she found it, "You'd have to fight at least a small army. All of them rogue mages with their leader presumably being A-rank at the very least."

Naruto was on his feet faster than she could blink, with a massive shit-eating grin, "Could you repeat that again? Just do it slowly and all seductive." He dodged a straight punch to the face by tilting his head, "Ok, then how about that date?" and this time he had to flip backwards to get away from a spear.

XXXXXX

In the council, after Naruto's actions saving a town were made public, there was even more uproar than with Fairy Tail involved. A usual day, basically.

"How come we can't attack him?! He's hurt many mages to take their jobs!" one of the elders shouted at Siegrain.

The tattooed man sighed, "Because, as you know, he's under the protection of Tsunade Senju. That woman's backstory earns her the right to keep him from going to jail considering what her ancestors and she have done for many. Let's not forget he is the legitimate child of Kushina Uzumaki, and thus the true heir of the old Uzumaki Clan."

A certain fuzzy browed man intervened, "Before anyone claims how actions of old days don't matter, try and think what you've done in your entire existences compared to what a single member of those families accomplished. Kushina may have married a demon, but her power is unlike any magic in this world. It's a power that came from her very soul that martial artists try and fail to achieve."

Siegrain almost grinned, "And it's a power Naruto's been taught. That is why you want him alive, dear fellow members of the council, is it not?" the others growled, "Furthermore, making laws to try to put him in jail wouldn't have worked considering that I saw to it he's a part of our council."

The only neutral man in this, the elder with large eyebrows, spoke again, "I hope you remember he is still a rogue element. He may follow regulations now, Siegrain. But if you think you can keep him on a leash with your methods… I would try to keep my expectations low."

The blue haired backstabber held back a growl, so he merely nodded and kept acting pleasant, "Still, the ability to harness the power of a soul… Or rather, one's fighting spirit and vitality to fight should be looked into. Sure, the Uzumaki Clan used these methods to fight and seal monsters too powerful to fight, but Kushina brought it to a new level, and her son follows in her footsteps."

"He's still the son of that fox…" another councilman growled, "The actions of that foolish woman seduced by that monster won't change that. The fact he's alive is a sin!"

"You can't expect us to make him the hero he's not! He himself doesn't care about saving anyone! He's just a selfish brat!" one of the angry councilmen added.

"And yet…" the only levelheaded elder started, "After giving him so many reasons to hate us, after labeling him as all that is evil and wrong with monsters, and after trying to deny his actions and those his ancestors carried for many… He still hasn't attacked us." He let his words sink, "Not once has he been here to strike us. Mock us, yes. However, he's never come here with the intention to bring us harm."

The council shook, for no one wanted to admit that. Siegrain would, but he wanted Naruto to see him and only him as the only one who'd stand up for him. To do that he needed the other councilmen constantly discriminating the blond. To have one of them bring such arguments would mean the blond wouldn't have the single-path route Siegrain wanted him to take.

Naruto for his part was good with what he was doing.

As he parked his moped, he got to see the old guild building yet again with a bigger than usual grin.

"So, think they'll believe I want to work with you?" he asked Erza, before chortling, "I mean, they'd buy it with how good-looking you are."

Erza got off the bike, where she was seated behind Juvia while said woman passed her time often glaring daggers at her while feeling secure she was still closest to the blond.

The redhead replied nonetheless, "Since I want to respect you more, I'll take that as a compliment. But," she cut him off, knowing what he'd say next, "if you keep asking me out as a means to get under my skin, I will break your dream by beating you down."

Naruto mock-sighed, keeping one eye closed to give Erza a laidback stare complete with a grin, "See, this is why I like Juvia more. She can live a little, be less serious, and all around enjoy the little things more. You seem to do things by force all the time."

Erza glared, but her glare came kind of… pouty, which was a nice sight, "I do enjoy my life. Your actions just force me to be more serious."

He sighed truthfully this time, "No, you don't get it. Then again, I can sense a few things you don't." he admitted before shrugging, "It's a trick of mine, but I won't tell more than that."

Erza recollected herself, knowing the blond just wanted to get on with business, "I can see you're getting impatient. Very well, we just need some proper members of my guild to aid us in this."

"Proper means what?" Naruto's knowing leer made her frown to herself, her eyes closing in exhaustion when she heard a loud cry come from inside the guild.

"YOU'RE NAKED AGAIN YOU GOD DAMN GIGALO!"

"ACK!"

The blond had a massive shit-eating grin as he saw a pair of mages arguing, a black haired shirtless young man with a necklace in the shape of the guild's symbol arguing with a pink haired fellow.

"Wow, so these are the two prodigal sons that joined Fiore's strongest guild? A stripper and a dude with… snkrt, pink hair. Oh wow, just… wow. I am impressed, absolutely, truly, sincerely." He had to be an ass about the pink hair because it made him snicker, what kind of dude had pink hair and could be proud of it unless he was a real man? It gave the blond too many ideas on jokes about that hair color being natural.

Again, his father did rub on him, much to Kushina's dismay. Speaking of redheads, Erza felt her headache worsen at the blond throwing snarky remarks away at her side, not helped by the knuckleheads who were causing the other half of the equation. She had some words, but other events took the guild's attention.

Without warning Juvia was swept off her feet by a dashingly handsome blond haired man in a suit and sunglasses leaned in with a roguish look and a grin, "Well hello my pretty…"

The bluenette gained a shadowed look to her eyes at the man, "Five seconds until Juvia makes your bowels explode out of your innards and poisons you with water overload to your brain." Her voice and the pure death it emitted kicked in the man's self-preservation instincts, and he wisely let her go.

Juvia didn't hesitate before she launched a gigantic water sphere that shot the man into the wall then began to cover his face and suffocate him in a comedic manner.

Erza and everyone turned to the woman, but before the redhead could act Naruto grabbed her shoulders, "Let her get this out of her chest first…"

The bluenette violently declared a threat that would haunt the playboy to the end of time as Naruto walked to her, "ALL OF JUVIA BELONGS ONLY TO NARUTO YOU FILTHY DEGENERATE LECH! TOUCH HER AGAIN AND WATCH YOUR EYEBALLS POP WHEN SHE MAKES THE BLOOD BOIL IN YOUR VEINS!"

"Ok, that's enough." Naruto said, trying hard not to snicker some more, "You can let him go now, Juvia." Feeling his hand on her shoulder the bluenette gave out a squeak of joy and did as told.

The guild turned to him, and a pretty blonde girl with measurements that could eclipse Juvia spoke up, "Who are you?"

Some mages recognized him, while others… "E-E-Erza's back!" one shouted, and suddenly the brawling duo stopped their antics, hugging each other.

"Hahaha… Hey, Erza! It's been so long!" the half-nude one chuckled forcefully as he danced a bit with the guy with pink hair, who like the bare-chested mage also sweated bullets.

"Yeah, how was your mission?" the pink lad asked.

Erza closed her eyes, "I lost."

The entire guild went silent and wide-eyed, the blonde girl however was simply confused. A brunette with a bikini top and a large jug of booze looked at her drink, "I… I must stop drinking… Erza, did you…"

The redhead motioned with her head to her blond companion, "I lost, to him."

"What?!" the pink haired mage cried, getting in front of Naruto, "How did you do it?! Did you cheat?! Or are you forcing her to lie?!"

Naruto gave him a lazy grin, "Calm down, she didn't even want to fight. Though in all seriousness, I did win a little bet I had with her. Who knows? Maybe I am stronger than her, I have to be if I plan on being this world's strongest, though."

"Natsu, behave." Erza said, and promptly punched the pink mage in the gut, "Even if his manners are questionable at best, Naruto has earned my respect. I hope you don't have a problem."

"R-Respect?!" Natsu could only gasp out while the blond cackled at him.

The whiskered man cheekily gave the pink lad a two fingered salute while Juvia hung off of his arm, "She's got my respect too, you know. She really proved herself to be a good lady deep down. I could get used to working with her more often." Juvia frowned at those words.

"Well, I expect no less from Erza." Said the master of the guild, staring at Naruto, "But to hear you earned such high regards from her, I think I should expect more from you."

Naruto gained a slightly serious look as he mused out loud, "I just find it hard to mock to people who not only back up their words but show what kind of person they are from the start. Though that only happens if they're not talking for the sake of listening to themselves talk of how better they are than others."

The master gave a nod and let things move on their own, but he kept his eyes on the blond.

With an abrupt and, if he dared admit it, sudden awkwardness, a huge muscular man loudly declared openly from a table nearby, "SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE MAN! ERZA TRULY HAS FOUND A GOOD COMRADE!"

Naruto placed one pinky into his ear and dug out some wax with a grimace due to the loud volume of the man, "...and people said I was loud as a kid."

Erza's face stayed calm but it had a limit, "Shut up Elfman, I'm nursing a migraine right now and it's not going to improve itself unless you, Natsu, and Gray sit down!" she had kept her cool until she suddenly yelled the last two words, banging her fists down on the fighting two mages' noggins, slamming them through the floor in one smooth motion.

Then she picked both up and threw them at the man before she slumped down at a table. The giant, Elfman, walked away slowly from the woman, keeping his voice down as told.

Naruto flopped down nearby her and laughed, "Heh… if this is really the strongest guild in Fiore, it should be fun to be on top."

There was a brief pause before the now more conscious Natsu shot up from his seat and got into the blond man's face, "What do you mean on top? Aren't you here because you're friends with Erza?"

He would have answered, but Juvia beat him to it, "Naruto-sama's not that red harlot's friend! At best, she's just an associate that has his respect and nothing else!"

Giving a sly grin at the answer being given for him, Naruto turned to the pink mage, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Truth be told, I'm just here because it may help me fight strong people. How else can I be the strongest in the world without fighting those that are strong?"

Natsu growled, "You think you can beat Fairy Tail just like that when you're all talk?"

Naruto grinned wider, "I don't think so. I know I can and will be at the top in a magnificent throne with no one to take my title."

Natsu inched his face closer to the blond, "Do you really think you can beat Fairy Tail? Because if you think you can barge in and take us down, you won't get away without a beating."

This time, the fox's grin turned into a dark, cheerful expression of battle hunger, "Fine by me, I'd have a good time!" then he and the pinket stood up, "But it sounds to me like you just want a fight and can't wait. If that's the case, go for it. But I'll warn you, I won't hold back."

Natsu gave him a large grin, "You're on!" he jumped at Naruto… and was immediately brought down by Erza with her fist landing on his head.

She then turned to the blond, "I thought you wanted to get his over with."

"I was waiting for Juvia to kick his ass first." True to his words, the water mage had a large water orb in her hand she had intended to strike Natsu with.

The bluenette scoffed, "Sorry, Naruto-sama. Juvia was too slow."

Erza sighed, "Anyway, we have more important manners to take care of…"

XXXXXX

"Naruto Uzumaki and Fairy Tail are working together! Siegrain, your plans will only bring our downfall!"

While the councilmen didn't know how right they were on that, a certain woman walked by them with a tired sigh she barely kept under her breath, "They act like children. Labeling everyone and everything they don't like as wrong and evil… If Jellal weren't such a fool blinded by his own delusions, I may want him to succeed, but that'll never be the case."

She did hear of something from a young girl, about a certain ability the blond had against curses. Perhaps that ability could help her goals.

Naruto's goal for his part were far simpler, "So we just have to find this group of bitter losers, take this instrument from them, and kick their teeth in, right?"

He was in a train with Juvia at his side, both accompanied Erza, Natsu, Gray, and the voluptuous blonde girl that received some glares from the bluenette because of her figure. The girl, apparently a Spirit Mage if her keys were any indication, looked nervously at him. She must have already heard of his backstory. Natsu for his part was sick because somehow any vehicle gave him sea sickness while Gray looked uninterested.

And then, there was a blue cat which could talk, "Erza, do you really think we should let him here with us?"

The redhead sat on Naruto's other side, making Juvia glare over the shoulder which arm she was holding, "He is strong, and we need all the help we can get to do this. Besides, he has a strong companion."

Juvia didn't know how to react to the compliment, but took it. However, her gaze was on the blonde girl before her… and her curvaceously well-endowed body.

Feeling the anger to a palpable level, Lucy spoke to the scary bluenette giving her death glares, "So, Juvia… I don't meant to intrude but after seeing this I have to ask… Why do you care for Naruto so much?" she averted her gaze from them, "Sorry, I know it's sudden and you have the right to tell me to stay away from your business, but I just wanted to ask."

Juvia smiled, leaning into her beloved, "Juvia's not shy of telling the truth. She loves Naruto-sama's spirit, his strength, his manly physique, and the way he treats Juvia!" the Fairy Tail mages could swear her pupils turned into pink glowing hearts, "After all, even if he's very blunt and a tad hot-blooded, he cared for Juvia's happiness even if her joy was to be with him."

Lucy chuckled awkwardly, "She sure seems… enthusiastic about it." she finally turned to the foxy man, "What about you?"

Naruto put on a lazy grin, "I just like fighting. I don't know why, and I don't even care. At the end, Juvia looked strong even after I beat her so I let her tag along. That's kinda it."

Lucy tilted her head, incredulously blinking, "Is that really it?" she sounded somewhat disappointed, "I thought you made a cute… Oh, never mind! Ahaha…" she laughed sheepishly, but her words remained. Only Juvia seemed to pick them up, given her faint blush. Naruto didn't mind much, Erza looked stoic, Natsu was still sick, Gray was too thick to understand romance, and Happy was still cowering from the blond.

The cat frowned but nodded, "Erza, shouldn't we leave him behind as backup?"

Naruto grinned, "Afraid I might eat you up? Come on. I'm a fox, not a hyena."

Lucy, blinked, "Oh that's right, your father was…" she grew silent and avoided eye contact.

Naruto chuckled, "He was a gigantic nine-tailed kitsune. He was also a real son of a bitch, so if you got anything to say about what he did, go on. I've heard it all, so don't hold back."

Lucy was taken back, "No! I'd never… I just met you, why would I do something like that?" she grew shocked, of course, but eventually found a proper question, "Why do you think I'd do that?"

Naruto leaned back into his seat, "I don't really care. After hearing your pet talking I was just making sure how many of you want me here besides Erza."

Happy jumped up, "I'm not a pet! I'm Natsu's partner and friend! I am his equal, after all!"

Naruto threw his head back, an evil grin on his face, "Then you wouldn't mind fighting with me?"

The blue cat gulped, "A-Actually, I'm more like his manager…" he said while hiding behind the nauseous mage.

"Naruto…" Erza started.

He waved dismissively, "I don't mind if your friends don't like me, it just means I don't have to be nice to them." Erza's eyes turned sterner, getting a sigh from him, "Ok, ok… I'll try to not be so cynical. I make no promises on that, but I'll try if it makes you happy."

Juvia shook at the idea of Naruto trying to make Erza happy, so she expertly hugged his arm in a way his limb could feel the delicious shape of her melons. Then she put the brightest smile possible, "How could Juvia make you happy, Naruto-sama?" Lucy blushed, clearly her mind had a lot of ideas on what Juvia could do.

The now slyly grinning whiskered man knew there was now chance he wouldn't have nice dreams that night.

On the other car, however, someone didn't feel at ease knowing who was there, "Fairy Tail and that damned fox's son…" growled the man with black hair in a spiky ponytail, his shadow wiggling uncomfortably for defense, "This may be troublesome." He looked at the group as they made their exit and eventually made his way to the other car where the other mages had gone to, and spotted a pink mane of hair.

"Guhgugh…" the drowsy Natsu grumbled in his seat.

The shadow mage Kageyama smiled and took a seat while the train started moving again. He was about to speak, but someone else arrived, "Did you really think I would leave you behind?" None other than Naruto asked beside Kageyama, making the shadow mage tense up at his words, "Honestly, how dumb can you be? I just wonder how no one else noticed."

The ponytailed mage gulped, trying to find something to say to avoid fighting a demon, "I…"

"I can't believe how useless this guy is in moving vehicles." Naruto said as he picked up Natsu, hefting the pinket over his shoulder like he were a sack of potatoes. At the time Kageyama tried to reason what happened, the blond noticed him, "What're you looking at?"

Putting on a friendly smile, the shadow mage replied, "Sorry, I didn't expect to have such odd company on my ride. Is your friend ok?"

Naruto snickered, "He's not my friend, I barely even met him. At best he's comic relief." He then growled at the fields passing by as the train sped up, "And it seems he made me waste my time… knew I should've brought my bike."

After he grumbled under his breath, Kageyama chuckled, "That's what friends are like, don't you think? Then again, he's from Fairy Tail. Are you from that guild as well?"

Naruto sat down, setting Natsu on the other side of the seat, "To be part of a guild ran by those jackasses at the council? Do you want me to put on a tutu and lift my ass to them?"

Kageyama laughed out loud and sincerely, he liked this guy, even if he may have to kill him, "Hahahahaha! True that! Those old coots just want what they say to be the truth. They'll even force priests to lie no matter if they're under an oath to any deity!"

"Now, the badges…" Naruto said, motioning to his, and letting Kageyama see more of the broadsword on the blond man's back, "I see what they tried to do getting me in trouble because of a new law they made. Though it worked for me in the end. I don't know what they're thinking, but those old bastards are so close-minded it's easy to predict them. It's the ones that can see it that one should worry about."

The ponytailed man nodded, feeling something was off, "True, true… But what you say… No offense but it seems too smart for someone like you to come up with."

Naruto was blunt, "Even I can tell there's something amiss if those old farts haven't kicked Phantom Lord out of their system while putting so much effort to annoy me. And I'm smart when it counts, like finding ways to give asshats migraines."

Grinning, the fox's companion replied, "Speaking of migraines, why would you work with him?" he pointed at Natsu, "Fairy Tail is just a lucky guild… I heard they got some really good looking girls there. You must know of Mirajane at least. Hell, I heard the new girl's pretty cute… Kinda makes me want to kick them in the face when they seem to get smug about it."

"Heh, my companion's no run of the mill girl either." He looked at the ceiling, "Makes me wonder how I managed to be so lucky to be with a girl like her. Although, it seems I've been finding good people ever since I first met her…" he grinned at the man, "There was this cute little girl I helped that was kind to me, and you're the first guy to not insult me when first seeing me."

Kageyama tensed, but managed a smile, "Well, I do know who you are, but I'm not going to be a bastard about it."

"But that's not the only reason I'm talking with you…" Naruto started, "You see, Natsu here is a Dragon Slayer, and that's messing a bit with my senses. Not like it's blocking anything, it just makes things a bit fuzzy, like trying to find where that stench you have on comes from."

Kageyama tensed, weighting his options as Naruto stood up, "Tch… so you kept this charade for no reason?"

Naruto clenched his fists, "I didn't want to risk the others listening to that damn flute of yours…" he said as Natsu stood up and spoke with his voice, "After all, it'd mean I would have to hold back for once."

The shadow mage froze when the pink lad burst into a cloud of smoke, revealing a clone of Naruto that disappeared in another smoke screen, "W-What did you do?!"

Naruto grinned, deciding to let him know his secret…

"Chakra?" a fair distance away, Lucy echoed the blond man's words as the group followed the train on a magical carriage Erza was driving by using her own energy as fuel while the other mages, Natsu included, sat behind the crimson haired warrior mage.

Naruto clenched his right hand, opening his palm slowly to show a blue glowing orb, "It's a natural energy my mother and her clan harnessed from their souls. Unlike magic, it is a more natural energy found in nearly every living being, though only few know how to use it, and even less can harness as much as my family can." Here he grinned, "Of course, I'm going to surpass my mother, so I plan on being even stronger."

Lucy hummed, "Could I… learn how to use it?"

Naruto shrugged, "You could, but I started training ever since I could first walk to get this good. It requires a lot of physical training to a point you can break rocks with your knuckles."

Of course, since he was trained by Tsunade Senju and a certain perverted sage, the training wasn't easy. At five years old he had to climb a waterfall using only his fingertips. When he was seven he was already suplexing boulders for no reason but because his masters said so. On his tenth birthday his present was to fight against weapon wielding toads the size of buildings. And now that was just Monday.

Almost like she had read the above paragraph, Lucy felt uneasy about what he said, "On second thought, I may stick to what I know."

Erza turned to them, "We're approaching the train, are you sure your decoy will keep him busy?"

Naruto grinned, "Who said anything about keeping him busy or that being a decoy?" he chuckled, "Like I said, I just want to fight strong people." And with that said, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The redhead grit her teeth, "I should have known he'd do that!" she sped up, pouring more of her magic to catch up with the train.

Juvia glared, "Don't you dare think ill of Naruto-sama!" she told the red woman sternly, "Juvia's seen what he can do. If anyone stands a chance against that cursed artifact it's him!"

And like she said…

"H-How?!" Kageyama gasped, but felt like he hadn't breathed for hours after playing the flute.

Naruto singlehandedly grabbed his neck to crack a few joints in place, "That's another trick I got. My mother taught me to use chakra, while my old fart gave me more than some good looks." He brought out his broadsword, briefly smiling slyly at his own reflection before turning to the shadow mage, "That cursed flute won't work on me, no curse does."

Kageyama grit his teeth. It seemed like he'd have to do things the old fashioned way…

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **I know, I'm a dick for pulling a cliffhanger, but if I tried to cover what comes next the chapter would've taken longer and would've been, well, way longer. I prefer to give these simple but still productive chapters to keep them flowing, even if my flow with other fics is questionable at best and atrocious at second best.**

 **Anyway, I have been working on some of my old fics while doing this one, so I hope to get some of your old favorites out soon if possible. If not, I'll keep trying to make the chapters good despite the wait.**

 **Hope you all can keep being patient, having you all enjoy my fics is a bonus for a guy that just wants to have fun writing and reading stories.**

 **XXXXXX**

-OMAKE-

Back to basics

An eight year old Naruto wearing a manly black bandana, black muscle shirt, and red karate pants, stood face to face with Tsunade. The voluptuous blonde woman snorted, "Is that your best, brat? Come on, I'm not even sweating!"

The kid let out a roar and dashed at her with a fist back, smashing it against her palm. The air shook with an echo that made the trees at the woman's place shake, dropping a few leaves on the ground.

With a sigh, the woman flicked him on his forehead, sending the small half-demon flying back. After his back collided and crushed a huge boulder into pebbles, Tsunade was ready to leave it at that and call it a day, but found her feet stopping when the boy's kept moving towards her.

With a roar of primal fury and determination, the boy jumped at her with a barrage of punches raining upon her sinfully busty form.

"I'll make you fall to your knees today, Granny! One way or another!" he shouted, punching harder and faster.

The woman once again flicked him, but this time the boy turned into smoke, "A clone... I see, so you're being sneaky again... Guess you're really your father's son."

"But I'm cuter!" She heard behind her and turned to see Naruto holding something familiar, made of cloth.

The woman looked down to her sleeveless top, finding the piece of cloth that kept it closed missing. With a cry of embarrassment she knelt down, trying to cover her large bust with her arms while glaring at the kid, "You... You! You... were told to do this by Jiraiya, weren't you?!"

The boy nodded proudly, "He said the best way to beat a woman is to make her show her goods, and that he'd pay me if I did this!" he grinned, even with his backstory, some innocence remained in him.

Tsunade could see it, the boy thought he did good even if he was at least four years away from hitting puberty, meaning... "That pervert is hiding around here, isn't he?"

The boy nodded again.

Later that night, a mangled mess of a man was found on a hot spring of women who reported a similarly looking man spying on them... Needless to say, the man ended up in an even worse state.

Tsunade for her part would have to try to explain the young boy what he had done, and why he should totally pummel the man if he ever tried to do that again.

Needless to say, his childhood wasn't normal.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

I felt like something kicked me in the right ass cheek to do something productive, just a really nice remix of one of my favorite songs.

 **XXXXXX**

Dance to win

"Let's go!"

Hearing Naruto's shout, Kageyama's shadow slithered at him, turning into a swarm of fists trying to strike the blond half-demon. Naruto grinned and side-stepped the first one, ducked under the next with a hand on the floor, and threw his body forward to evade the third, spinning his waist and finally bringing his right leg up. Kageyama grunted and brought both his arms and his shadow up to block the blow.

"Stop playing around!" the ponytailed mage shouted, taking a step back, while Naruto landed before him with his hands casually in his red jacket's pockets, "What're you doing?! How can you be so casual about this?! If you know what I can do with this flute, why aren't you fighting me seriously?!"

Naruto wagged a finger at the shadow user, "Ah ah ah, I'm not telling. My mother didn't raise a fool who'd tell secrets to strangers." He grinned predatorily, "Besides, I just want to see the look on your face when you realize what I'm really doing. So I'll do my job and be a pain!" the blond even posed in an overly-dramatic manner by sliding his hands behind his head with his shoulders up, before bringing them down as fists.

A grin as big as the blond foxy man's spelled bad news for the shadow mage, but if Naruto was fighting this reckless, so carefree, or rather so careless, maybe he had a chance. Against all rational thought, he charged at the blond and threw a kick at him which Naruto spun around like he were dancing. Kageyama regretted his poor choice of action when the blond used that move to put his heel on the shadow user's cheek.

Watching his opponent roll through the floor to the door, Naruto knew he had two options, either Kageyama would run off or he'd keep fighting. Good for him, the man was smart and started his escape by merging into his shadow and slithering to the other car. Naruto raced after him, kicking the doors to the next car down and caught a glimpse of the shadow on one of the seats.

He grabbed a kunai and shot it with the same speed and force of a bullet, turning the seat into splinters, but found no shadow user there. He quickly yanked his chakra chain to pull the short bladed weapon back, and instinctively turned around. Kageyama shot himself from the ceiling, attempting to axe-kick Naruto.

Kageyama allowed himself a grin when his foot smashed Naruto's face, but winced when the blond didn't fall back, instead the whiskered man threw his body forward with a grin of hunger for battle on his face. While still midair the shadow mage used his shadow to throw another punch at the blond, which Naruto dodged. Once on the ground, the ponytailed man threw his own fist at the foxy man.

No one would have expected what happened, because with his grin still on his face Naruto moved his face forward and smashed his forehead against the mage's fist. The rogue mage let out a cry of pain, clutching his sore fist and stepped back. Seeing his chance, Naruto jumped to the ceiling, grabbed the rails passengers normally used to move around if the trip was too fast, and brought both his feet on the mage's chest.

Rolling backwards twice to a stop, Kageyama grumbled something to himself as he laid face down, "W-Why are you even fighting… if this is so unfair?" he growled, glaring at the blond, "You're much stronger than me and you're just making a show of kicking my ass, why?!"

Naruto smirked, "Funny to hear that, because I don't think using a magical flute to kill those that listen to it to be fair either." His smirk turned more feral, "Especially if you take someone special from others! Do you even know what that's like?! To have someone you cherish taken from you?! What about taking away their future, their hopes, everything they want to do by taking their life?!"

Kageyama bared his teeth in anger, "Don't act so righteous when your father did the same!"

Naruto got on a standard fighting stance, both fists up and his legs spread, "That's why I'm me! Even I am not cruel enough to let someone like you go around killing others! You just happened to be near a couple of girls I actually like, so of course I'll make this unfair to you!"

Kageyama grit his teeth and tried to think on how to beat the fox who, against all logic, kept on grinning like he were just having fun, "W-What's with that smile?! Is this really all a game to you?!"

Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed, appearing beside Kageyama before disappearing again, this time standing behind him, "I'm just happy I get to fight someone as selfish as you…" he laughed, "It actually makes me feel like I'm a good person!"

Kageyama let out a roar of anger and charged at the blond, throwing punches of his own and with his shadow helping him. Naruto saw the strikes coming and threw back punches of his own, but shocking the shadow mage. Naruto's knuckles were aimed at the wrists of his shadow limbs, pushing them back before swatting aside his arms. Now exposed, Kageyama grit his teeth for the incoming kick.

The shadow mage grunted as his body went through the doors and into the other car, skidding to a stop. His face sported a mark in the shape of the blond man's boot's sole.

The train also stopped dead in its tracks, opening the door to the station.

Without wasting a second, Kageyama jumped out and started to run off, with Naruto right on his heels, "Damn it, what's he playing at?! Shit, shit! I have to find the boss!"

From a nearby rooftop, Naruto grinned, "This should be easy." He sat down cross-legged, sensing where Kageyama was moving and where he was headed with a growing grin, "I take it back, this should be fun!"

"Wait, you!" Naruto turned to see Natsu, flying right at him with Happy's help. The blond briefly whistled at the sight of wings on the cat's back, before leaning his head to the side to avoid the pink haired lad's fist, "What do you think you're doing?!" he growled.

Naruto put his hands in his pants pockets, staring at the hotheaded mage with a lazy smile, "I should ask that."

"You ran off to fight these guys on your own, of course I won't let you get away with using us like that!" Natsu spat back.

"Heh, funny." Naruto started, "Whatever gave you the idea I was going to follow this whole teamwork thing with you? Now, Juvia is someone I can work with. In case you've forgotten, though, I'm here only because I want to fight strong mages. The fact they're a bag of dicks is a bonus since it means I can go out more than usual."

Natsu clenched his fists, for he may dislike some people for what they do and the way Naruto spoke there would usually make him get in front of his face for a shouting contest. The big issue, that the blond seemed to pick on to, was something else. They tried to keep it cool, but there was something deep down in them telling things couldn't be taken lightly.

"I guess you really are a demon, even now I can sense something in you, something foul." Natsu said in a rare moment of seriousness.

Naruto smirked, "Funny, I was about to say the same, that I smelled something odd with you. Though I pictured it was your hair dye."

Then again, making it seem like he was taking things lightly was how he acted to pretty much anyone.

A gong could have been hit and it'd have gotten the same result, both fighters rushed at each other with Natsu rearing back a fist covered in fire and Naruto clenching his jaw. With his hands still in his pockets Naruto side-stepped the strike, not once breaking eye contact with Natsu, which irked the pink head since the whiskered man still smiled.

Now that he was close and personal, the Fairy Tail mage tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick which Naruto casually ducked under, his red eyes gaining a dark aura, "What are you?" Natsu asked before following his missed strike with a series of punches, watching Naruto dance around all of them, tilting his body casually to any angle to avoid the flames.

Naruto brought up his knee to stop a kick to his side from the pinket, narrowing his eyes on him but still keeping a smile and his hands still casually on his pockets, "I'd like to ask you that. Ever since you got here you just changed. What is it? Did I piss you off before Fairy Tail? Did I throw you in a pit before pissing on your head?"

"Stop joking!" Natsu growled, "And start fighting back!"

Naruto didn't, instead he crouched before dashing to the side, having Natsu following him, "I'm not kidding, this time." he raised his foot to kick a fist, "But I'm curious, ever since I got you angry now with that damned flute around, you feel… familiar. Though you remind me of someone I hate."

And he emphasized his point by ducking under another punch before bringing his knee to Natsu's gut. He expected the pinket to stay down, not to roll backwards to a stop on a squatting position before throwing himself at the blond. This time Naruto felt the full force of an actual punch, and his body leaned back at an unnatural angle… it didn't mean he fell, though.

The fire mage was socked in the face by the still standing blond, which gave them both some distance to get their minds focused, and for Natsu to snort out some blood on his nose, "I guess I finally noticed you're a demon. But you're different, it's not because you're also human… I can tell you're hiding something."

Naruto grinned and licked some blood on the corner of his mouth before spitting it, "And you're not the average Dragon Slayer… There's a stench in you that reminds me of someone I really, really hate… And hate is quite a strong word." This time he got his left fist up, clenching it so hard his knuckles cracked, "I guess I'll teach you how strong it's made me."

"Happy!" Natsu called.

"Aye-aye!" the blue cat replied before latching on his partner's back and sprouting wings.

They flew at Naruto at full speed while the blond remained where he was, fist still clenched… and charged right at them. The result was instantaneous, Naruto had side-stepped the charge of a fiery axe-kick and had slammed his knuckles on Natsu's face, sending the pinket flying back. Of course, Natsu was about to get back up, but found Naruto's broadsword aimed at his neck.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked sternly, before picking Natsu up by his collar, "Last time I checked, there's an army of morons that want to kill people, and you're supposed to not like that and shout something stupid and heroic about not letting that happen. I'm just here to kick ass and take their lunch money."

Happy's jaw hit the floor, "How can you be so nonchalant after fighting Natsu?!"

"I didn't throw the first punch." Naruto replied, his sword already in its sheath, "And if you really thought your friend would've listened otherwise, I'd like to hear how."

"You two…"

The mage and the half-demon turned to find a pissed off Erza.

The next second, Natsu was down on the ground with her fist imprinted on his head while Naruto side-stepped her other fist, "Did you think I'd let you hit me?" he asked as he stepped back with a tired look on his face, "I've had enough experience avoiding punches from insanely strong women before you first needed to buy a bra."

"You left us behind just to fight all alone against an enemy that can kill millions in an instant!" she shouted back.

Naruto gave her a grin of pure smugness, "You mean that flute? Because I already heard its song…"

"What?" the shocked redhead managed to gasp out.

Naruto smiled again, "I also know where they're at."

XXXXXX

Siegrain was busy trying to calm the council, meaning Ultear had time to herself. The woman was currently enjoying a walk through the council, pondering if she should be as cheesy as to enjoy a bottle of wine while taking a bubble bath. She shook her head when thinking of what mattered and what could be useful to her mission.

"Old coots and a delusional fool blinded by his own greed… None of them can see there's better ways to deal with a threat besides eliminating it." she sighed, about to pinch her nose, "Then again, whatever brought the creation of those nine monsters escapes any logic. Their power far eclipsed that of any other demon made by Zeref, why does it take the one I'm using to see that?"

"Ultear-san, why are you talking to yourself?" a girl asked, her bubblegum pink hair giving her away.

Ultear smiled softly at her with a casual wave of her hand, "Meredy you have to learn of true fools. Those councilmen only listen to what they want to listen to, and will ignore everything else. Right now they want to use Fairy Tail's association with Naruto to bring them both down, but of course my boss…" she said that last word with thick sarcasm, "will convince them to try to shame them, like it'd actually work."

The petite pinkette shook a bit from anger at the woman before her working for the blue haired man, but kept it in to softly whisper her next line, "But someone like him that could serve Zeref-sama shouldn't be disgraced this way. Sure, he's hot-blooded and lacks any ounce of vision for a future bigger than him, yet I can tell he's strong… Strong enough to change the world."

Ultear nodded, "And that's something Siegrain sees too." then she approached the girl, "But first, how have you been?"

Meredy became even more professional, "I've gathered information on Naruto and have a few ideas on what guilds would like to make him a member if it were possible, or at the very least to have his aid as a partner. If things work out despite his current job, he'd be teamed with some of Fiore's strongest that hate both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, and-"

Ultear patted the girl's head, "I meant how have you been. Have you eaten well? Slept the required amount of hours?"

Meredy blushed a bit at the near motherly touch and nodded, "Of course, you told me so."

Ultear allowed herself a small and fully sincere smile, "I'm glad to hear it."

She'd also be glad to hear some news on what Naruto and Fairy Tail were up to but she figured whoever was fighting them would be scared out of their underwear.

Speaking of which…

Kageyama finally arrived to his immediate boss, a guy that looked like the most cliché grim reaper cosplayer complete with overcompensating scythe and creepy face. After the dark guild's current leader heard the news he certainly wasn't happy at what he had heard. Even less when the shadow mage mentioned a certain legal guild and a half-demon.

But the worst part was one little detail, "He's immune?! How?!" Erigor, wind mage, asked in fear.

Kageyama gulped, "I don't know! I played the flute and the curse didn't affect him in the slightest. The only thing it killed was a nearby fly, and that was it."

"We'll have to change our plans and focus all our attacks on him if he arrives." The scythe user said before asking, "Are you sure they didn't follow you?"

Kageyama shook his head, "That damn fox couldn't have gotten close to me. I sensed him. I managed to fool him at the station and he's there with his friends."

There was a loud rumbling sound at the station they used as base, making the dark guild swallow at what it could mean. Their leader wasn't so happy, "Kageyama… I'm giving you only one chance. You and everyone here will stop those Fairy Tail idiots and deal with the fox. No matter what, don't let them get any closer to me."

The ponytailed shadow user gulped but nodded in the end, not looking forward to what would happen. Soon the top members of the guild looked at their recently arrived enemies from a balcony while their lower ranked grunts remained on the ground to meet them.

They gulped at the sight of the grinning blond that had toyed with one of their top members, "So, did you realize my little trick?" Naruto asked Kageyama.

"A simple one he should have seen, letting him go to find us." The reaper-like mage started, "You're clearly smart, cunning like a true fox… Why do you side with these guys?"

Naruto chuckled, "If you have to know, it's only because I get to fight you guys. You're supposed to be strong, with or without that damn flute."

Erigor smiled, "Again, why do you fight with them? Why do you fight for them?" he chuckled, hoping his plan could work, "After all, it's mages like them that lick the boots of the council that ruined our lives! You are forced to follow a system the council created to mess you up and use you! Right now the only reason they side with you is because they are forcing you to play by their rules."

"And your point is?" Naruto asked, putting both hands in his pants pockets.

Erigor laughed, "You could be free of them, of what they say… Do you really need those mages from Fairy Tail when you could wipe them all out?" his grin threatened to split his face, "After all, wouldn't that be better?! To have the council… no, the entire world trembling before you?! Think on it, you-"

"Juvia."

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Shut him up before I get a migraine."

Erigor wanted to speak but three water drills sailed right at him, digging into a nearby wall when he barely managed to avoid them. If they could do that to solid concrete, he didn't want to imagine what they'd do to his internal organs. The bluenette got into a stance of her own, glaring at the scythe wielder.

The woman's face was void of emotions, except for a cold thirst for blood, "Juvia knows Naruto-sama better than you can claim, you insufferable jester. If you think Juvia followed a man that would easily betray others to have things handed to him, you're mistaken. If you think her beloved would sink so low as to be the man you think he is… Juvia will rip your heart to show you how black it is…"

Naruto gave the dark guild a smug smirk, "Thing is… there's been plenty of times I wanted to cut loose, to make people pay for what they say about me and what they do." here his grin turned more feral as he unsheathed his sword and crouched with the tip down, "The problem with that is that those morons would be right."

Having said that, the blond lunged forward at the small army of mages and crashed against as many as he could, rolling on the ground as he neared the floor to a stop. He was sheathing his sword, while supporting his weight with one hand on the ground. When the guard met the sheath with a metallic click, his hand never leaving the grip, five of the dark guild's members fell down to the floor with large wounds.

The grin he had at that moment was not of a human's, but of a beast happy that it was let out of its cage to hunt. The mages were still alive, proof that Naruto stuck to his word about letting his enemies live to know they were beaten by him and live with that, though unlike the giant he fought before this meant leaving scars. He knew cutting off hands would get the council riled up more than needed unless he faced true evil.

Erigor grit his teeth, "Back to our first plan." The other elite members of his guild nodded and he left.

Soon Erza had sent Natsu and Gray on a wild goose chase while she, Naruto and Juvia were left to take care of the grunts. Lucy and Happy watched in amazement the blond leap around like a possessed animal, sometimes jumping in the air to deliver wild kicks, or doing flips to deliver slashes and any kind of strike he could. It was like seeing a very vicious ninja kicking out any subtlety for the pleasure of maiming.

Erza for her part changed her armors, showing their magical capabilities as well as those of her weaponry to take care of her own batch of crooks. Needless to say, S-rank mages were on another level than regular mages who could only afford decent magical weapons at best. Spears, swords, axes, hammers, and quite a flashy show in between armor changes had Erza counting defeated enemies by the dozen.

Juvia was far more direct and went for an all our offensive. Large water orbs collided against anyone that got too close to her beloved like cannonballs, and hitting with pretty much the same impact judging by the sound of bones breaking. Water whips would grab and toss enemies around, water spheres would suffocate them to just knock them out (she wouldn't kill unless Naruto were ok with it), and she even posed.

"Juvia's doing her best, Naruto-sama!" she said while striking a very sensual stance with her body bent to the side to show her curves and make her chest and behind sway a bit.

Naruto turned at her and frowned, making her worry that she made him mad. Then she gasped when the blond threw his sword in the air and, flipping his body into the air, kicked the pummel to send the broadsword flying at the bluenette like an arrow. Juvia felt her heart reach her throat when the sword landed beside her, stabbing a mook that had tried to sneak up behind her on the shoulder.

He appeared before her with a flash and a smile, "I know, but take care. You're my partner, aren't you?" he asked with a grin that sent warmth to her body before yanking his sword, letting the crook fall in excruciating pain.

Juvia nodded and watched him keep on fighting, casually sending a wave that slammed eight spear wielders rushing at her from the side to a wall for a deep sleep.

Lucy, who had been staring at it with wide eyes, could barely form a sentence, "This is nuts… How strong are these guys?" she nearly fell to her knees, realizing the difference in power between her and Fairy Tail's best, not to mention the outlaw-ish blond who didn't even use his chakra to take care of them.

In the middle of the battle, Erza called at the blonde girl, telling her to follow an escaping mook. Lucy didn't want to but did so when Erza gave her a harsh gaze.

Soon the battle was over, with the last rogue mage getting a fistful of chakra infused fist, "Anyone else wants to challenge the champ?" Naruto asked, mockingly extending is arms to the side.

"There's their leader, and I know the others must have taken care of their job." Erza said calmly as she returned her outfit to normal.

One of the dark guild members chuckled, "You… You already lost."

He didn't get to say any more cocky lines when Juvia's water whips constricted around his body and brought him closer, "Speak up." She said with a gaze so icy Gray would've been cold.

"T-The boss is not here anymore!" he cried, feeling wet in the pants and not because of the water the mage used, "B-But you already fell for his trap! You won't be able to get to him! After all, the only one that can break this is Kageyama… and that fool is as good as dead!"

"What?!" Erza was shocked, more by the fact the ever laidback Naruto was the one to be surprised by that, "What do you mean?! Isn't he your ally?!"

The dark mage chuckled weakly, "Him, an ally? To Erigor we're tools, but it's fine, because he will carry out our vengeance… If Kageyama has to die for it, so be it… he led you to us, he failed us eno-"

Naruto's hand went to the man's neck, crushing it in its grip. The blond then pulled up his goggles to reveal his eyes had changed. The red orbs were now surrounded by black pools of darkness, showing Naruto's true demonic side. Even the air felt colder than when Juvia got mad, and there was a natural growl to the blond man's words now.

"He is still one of your own… And you're willing to kill him?" he asked, clenching his other hand into a tight fist.

The mage choked out his answer, "It's… worth it…" Naruto tightened his hold on the mage's throat, silencing him.

He didn't even let the mage end his sentence, he just let him fall down on his ass before putting on his goggles with a sneer, "Naruto-sama?" Juvia tried to reach for him.

"Knock him out." He said through gritted teeth as he focused, "Before I actually kill the son of a bitch."

Juvia did as told and the mage was out cold, but she kept her distance from her beloved… Then stood by him again when she saw him gritting his teeth tightly.

"Traitors… I hate scum who'd ever betray their comrades. People who disregard their friends, people who have bled and fought for their ideals and suffered to make their dreams come true… A traitor spits on every last meaning of those feelings. Those who betray their comrades are worse than trash…" he inhaled deeply, "You take care of this, Juvia. I trust you."

He spoke out harshly, Juvia feeling her heart go out for her beloved, one hand gently touching his shoulder making him give her a nod.

And without another word, the blond was gone.

Naruto soon appeared where he wanted to be. He had sensed the fight and knew who won, finding Kageyama down and heavily bruised from his fight with Natsu. Just as the fight had started to heat up and it seemed like Natsu would deal the final blow, Naruto saw it. The mage that Lucy was supposed to follow was phasing through a wall, a blade in hand.

Kageyama turned to his ally with a smirk, "Finally got rid of the others?"

Natsu growled and charged at the, distracting the ponytailed shadow mage long enough for said man's former ally to shove the tip of the blade forward!

"Grk!"

Everyone stopped, frozen in place at what they saw. Kageyama felt the blood splatter on his face and could just gape at the sight of what his friend had done. Natsu clenched his jaw at the act of betrayal and the blood it spilled. But the fighting mages and the backstabber were far more shocked that the one to take the blond was Naruto.

"W-What're you doing here?!" Kageyama asked in shock.

Naruto grunted and quickly grabbed the other mage's wrist, keeping the blade in his abdomen and doing his best to ignore the pain, "I'm trying to think… of a witty one-liner here…" his grip tightened and the backstabber's mage wrist started to pop, "…but I think I'll just kick your ass!"

And doing as he said, the blond slammed his right foot on the other mage's face, sending him flying back and crashing through a wall while the sharp steel edge made a deeper cut on his gut from the motion.

Kageyama felt like all blood was drained from his body, "Why would you do this?"

Naruto grinned weakly at him and stumbled back before firmly getting a hold of the blade, "Getting stabbed, though… it's worse than I remember."

As he got ready to pull the knife, the blond watched as Kageyama's shadow erupted from the ground, turning into a swarm of snakes that surrounded him. Giving a bloody smirk that left the shadow mage uncomfortable, Naruto waited for a response from the dark guild member.

Said ponytailed man shook as the foxy man's blood started to pool the floor and drip from his lips, "I can't lose this, I just can't… You have to understand, you must understand… Even if you helped me, those people at the council would just paint us black and white… It's best if we just kill them, to get rid of them… of everyone that ruins others' lives."

Naruto chuckled weakly while Natsu remained where he was, the sight of the shadow snakes near the blond making the pink head unable to do much, "You're…" the blond started before smirking, "…full of shit, you know that, right?"

"What?!" Kageyama couldn't make any sense, the blond was unfazed by the threat to his life.

Honesty was a forte on the blond, "First of all… yes, I've been thinking of beating the shit out of everyone who treated me like I didn't deserve to be born… But you know what? It's not even worth it. It'd just give them the reasons they want to justify why they hate me." With a groan, he pulled the knife without hesitation, "All you've done is whine about your life being unfair and lashing at some assholes like a brat…"

Kageyama felt his veins bulge in anger, "Then why do you act so high and mighty?!" he finally snapped, "You've done nothing but act like you don't care! How do you do it?! Why do you even do it?!"

"I just act like I don't give a damn…" The blond replied with a small smile, "Thing is… you're clinging too much to your miseries to think of what to do with your life. Don't give excuses, just go balls out in life."

Kageyama trembled, unsure of whether to hate Naruto or fear just how calm the whiskered man was despite the wound on his gut.

But there was another reason Naruto was so calm, "If Juvia sees you take a step closer to Naruto-sama, you shall beg for the sweet release of death, yet she shall not listen to you…"

It didn't take a genius to know who had appeared behind Kageyama to say those venomous words.

 **XXXXXX**

 **And that's my rap!**

 **Next chapter is the conclusion to this. After that I'll try to start a new mission for Naruto to go with another guild. Send suggestions if you guys feel like it, but I make no promises on doing things like you want me to, after all I am still writing to have fun like I've always done.**

 **As for this wound Naruto got… he may be part demon, but he's still part human. I never said I would make him like Dante in taking damage like a sponge takes water. As for his words against traitors, yes, that will come back in the future.**

 **Now I leave you with an omake made by a friend of mine who shared this idea and I told him to go nuts with it, and he did go nuts.**

 **Just be warned, he doesn't like Natsu.** **Everything you see here is what my friend wrote, so if you have an issue with that… don't look at me. Do keep in mind he doesn't like Natsu, at all.**

XXXXXX

 _This omake was written by me, The Lord Of Pages aka The Swordslinger's brother in everything but blood. Hope you cats enjoy it._

 **XXXXXX**

Fairy Tail: Da Game

"Okay so we're all in agreement here? Natsu's our, ugh, oh man I'm puking in my mouth even as I say this... Dungeon Master. He wanted us to play his campaign and in return he'd shut up for a day or two."

Sitting down, Naruto had Juvia and Erza at his side as a small group were gathered around a large wood table. The blond did have to wipe his mouth after getting those words out. Drinks and snacks were arranged around it, with a large screen, bunches of paper, and various dice on it.

Natsu had been telling the group for days of an awesome story he had written up, and because he found a game that was called Beasts and Labyrinths that was akin to a magical board game by mages who wanted to have all the dangers of an S-class quest without the actual fear of death as well as fun interactive storytelling… They had to play just to shut him up for once.

The coalition of the (un)willing that was Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Naruto, and an unlucky woman named Ultear that had happened to walk in at the wrong time to talk to Naruto. Seeing someone that could share his misery, Naruto had all but blackmailed her to help him here as everyone sat down at their seats.

Lucy looked a little creeped out by Juvia's intense glare at her, the blue haired beauty on Naruto's lap, while Erza was drinking from a glass of fizzling cider next to him. The secret member of Grimoire Heart was playing with a lock of her hair, looking mildly amused by how Naruto actually looked sick at having to play with Natsu.

Speaking of the pink haired pukestain, he leaped into a large armchair with a huge sheet of papers in his arms, a manic grin on his face.

"AWRIGHT! Let's get this game going! I've already rolled up your characters and made them far ahead of time!"

Naruto looked at the character sheet he was given, then his eyes bulged out furiously, "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY AM I WEARING KILL ME ORANGE!? WHAT'S WITH THE HEADBAND!? WHY DO I HAVE AN ANNOYING CATCH PHRASE!? AND WHY AM I SUCKING UP TO A PINK HAIRED HARPY!?"

Juvia nearly gutted Natsu on principle of that last one, everything else was forgivable. But the worst was far yet to come, Lucy gaped wide open at her character sheet.

"Why does it list my measurements as a character trait…? M-More importantly, why am I always being stripped or forced into clothing that shows off my body?!" She blushed immensely as every inch of her pages of character sheet described various stages of undress, bathing scenes being integral to her character arc, and a bunch of dribble about how she was useless and needed people to fight for her.

"…why is Juvia a fangirl of that disgusting sexless Gray fellow? Why does she care for someone who can't even show her the time of day and who she hurts herself for no reason for?" Juvia was having a hard time grasping what her character sheet was on about, as it was much the same as Lucy's, plenty of stripping, fangirling to a creepy degree, and overall being a groupie of someone she hated on principle of being a weirdo.

The only accurate part was how jealous she was of Lucy, but that applied to just about every girl she knew that had an interest in her blond beloved.

"Natsu, please tell me why the hell I have a maid and a catgirl uniform listed among my armor. I own them but I've never worn them since they're practically useless in a fight." Erza was the most visibly angry, as it went in further detail how she was groped by a masked guy, how she was all but sexually molested and violated by a female demon, and pages upon pages of perverse outfits she wore.

"…Excuse me? I use magic that makes me into an old hag? Are you an idiot or just simply devoid of intelligence Dragneel…?" Ultear couldn't believe her sheet either, because it literally just said she was a member of a doofy guild and used magic that made her old. That was it, nothing more, nothing less… save for more endless dribble about stripping and being sexually appealing.

"What? Isn't that how things usually work in these stories? Besides, it's magic, do we need to explain it?" Natsu said with a straight face… a straight face. Naruto had to take it in twice to try not to punch the pink haired pain in the rear.

' _That's not how it works you little shit.'_ Ultear was smiling outwardly but inwardly she felt the same rage and alienation that everyone else did as Natsu begun the game anyway regardless of the others' growing sense of resentment for him.

And then came item one of the train wreck about to follow, "EXCUSE ME!? I meet you and become your groupie because I was a fangirl of your name?!"

Lucy who had joined Fairy Tail out of an idealization for the strongest guild and her mother's relationship to it as a mage was actually speechless at what her story arc began with. It begun with her fangirling over Natsu the Salamander, then meeting a total sleazy bastard who wanted to make her into a sex slave until Natsu saved her.

Then came item two, "It's all about you. Everything we did, you write yourself doing. What is this Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer idiocy?! What the hell is this about you being secretly the most powerful mage ever?!" Erza was getting pissed off herself, because somehow Natsu wrote increasingly insipid elements about his powers that stopped making sense around the time he learned how to use other Dragon Slayer powers.

"…Magic. Doesn't. Work. Like. That. You. CRETIN! SECOND ORIGIN!? WHAT SECOND ORIGIN!? ARE YOU MENTALLY SET AS A KID FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?!" Ultear read something that actually made her break her composure as it revealed that Natsu didn't need to put in months of training and could use something called Second Origin that made him super strong without even trying right off the bat.

"Why is there some guy that takes away any importance to my backstory just so I have to rescue him like he's the main star… and you befriend him after he murdered his brother and tried to kill me and countless others?" Naruto growled out.

"I thought it'd be better if all of you boring characters let me be the star!" That straight face again heralded all of his players rebelling at once.

What followed were the cries of a man being beaten to death and then thrown into the gutter. Followed shortly by the entire stack of papers thrown out with him.

An insane hobo picked them up, and openly declared, "THIS IS DA BEST STORY EVER! I HAVE TO MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS SOMEHOW!" And as they say, the rest is history… Or it would've been had that hobo not been tragically crushed under a falling platform.

An armor clad woman vaguely resembling a bird with tufts growing out of her ears stepped off of it, her beautiful lips curling into a smirk before she noticed Erza's sheet of paper. Looking at it in curiosity and mindful of the blood stains, her face turned annoyed then slightly disgusted as she crumpled it into a ball and threw it aside.

"Like I'd ever grope a disgusting furless ape… even if the female did have very nice breasts…" She inhaled then exhaled slowly, blushing slightly as she did. "Moving on…" She walked forward, uncaring of the people who gaped at the gorgeous woman amongst their midst.

A few red bubbles popped underneath the platforms growing puddle of blood, and the papers Natsu wrote were lost forever. More than likely for the best if some nonsense about the Spriggen Twelve was any indication with creepier fan-service listed amongst the arc he had planned.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Swordslinger here: Like I said, my friend doesn't like Natsu, and you can see both of us don't like the plot of Fairy Tail if me allowing this to be in is any indication.**

 **Anyway, I had fun and hope you guys did too.**

 **Swordslinger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING

Here I am, still writing this and still putting my sanity into questionable scenarios. And yet I can't help it. Call me a glutton for thrills, but I just enjoy writing. Or I'm thinking too much into this.

 **XXXXXX**

To never stop

Naruto groaned. Here he was, shirtless, with Juvia on top of him and her nimble hands caressing and touching the washboard abdomen he trained hard to achieve to take punches better. Her eyes did linger on his biceps and pectorals. Her beloved's body was leaner than Gajeel's but was more toned with a musculature built for speed and explosive damage.

In any other situation he would have enjoyed the gorgeous bluenette's form on top of him, even more if it was in the position she currently was with her chest hanging inches from his face. But there were sacrifices to get this privilege, such as his black muscle shirt getting a deep cut. His jacket had to be removed too, but he'd at least be able to wear it again. He was pondering his options until Erza spoke.

"Kageyama refuses to break us free, and Erigor is heading to the meeting where Master Makarov is at." The redhead informed him, "If you have an idea on how to stop him, I'd like to hear it."

Juvia finished wrapping his abdomen in bandages, "Juvia, can you be a bit gentler?" he groaned when she gave a particularly hard squeeze after seeing Erza so close to her beloved.

The bluenette blushed, "S-Sorry, Naruto-sama, Juvia… Juvia just… She should have… done better… stayed by your si-" to feel his strong hands patting her head melted her worries.

"I was asking for something like this with how I was just fooling around, so don't worry…" he tried to give her a reassuring grin as he got up, grabbing his jacket but fighting back the urge to wince, "D-Dammit… I really asked for it."

Erza stared at him as collected as one would expect her to be, "You are still alive after such a strike. I will apologize if these next words sound offensive, but I guess it is a testament to the fact you're not fully human." She held a hand for him, which he accepted to right himself, much to the now pouting Juvia's disdain.

He groaned, nearly growled actually, in discomfort, "I can take punches from you and the other mages at Fairy Tail, but even I know that it's best if you don't get hit in a fight." He put on his jacket, leaving his bare but still bandaged chest in full display, and followed Erza, ignoring the pain, or rather, at least in the redhead's opinion, accepting the pain without trouble, "At least this will heal soon."

"Soon?" Erza asked completely dumbfounded.

"Give it a couple hours." He said with a confident smirk.

They made their way outside the station were a gigantic hurricane with gales as sharp as blades blocked anyone from getting in or out. Kageyama was currently tied up, and had Natsu and Gray trying to get him to break the wind barrier the only way they could: Natsu was busy wiggling a salivated finger in the man's ear while Gray interrogated him.

"Tell us how do you break this or he'll add another finger." Gray said, trying to sound threatening while being only in his boxers.

Kageyama finally spotted the new arrivals, "Agh, get these morons off me!" the shadow mage pleaded the blond, staring at the wound he received for him.

Before Naruto could comply, Erza did so by bringing down both her fists on the two male mages' heads.

With that out of the way, Naruto sat cross-legged before the man, "You can either break the barrier or stay here with us until you're locked for what you're trying to do." he told him calmly, "The way I see it, you owe that bastard of your boss nothing."

"It doesn't matter, we'll finally have our revenge on-" Naruto had contemplated many things in his life, believe it or not. Flicking Kageyama on the forehead with enough force to send his head backwards was one of those things he did without hesitation, "Ow! The Hell was that for?!"

"Listen to yourself. Revenge? On a couple of old farts that sooner or later will kick the bucket?" the blond retorted, "Do you really think it'll help you feel good?"

"Do you think talking will solve-" and once again, Naruto didn't think twice about whether or not it was a good idea to flick the shadow mage to get him to stop talking.

"Can you just listen to yourself talking right now?" Naruto asked tiredly, "Killing people you blame for bad things that happened to you… That is a coward's easy way out."

Kageyama snapped, "Who are you calling a coward?! Those bastards hide behind their power, and force everyone to acknowledge everything they say as the truth! If they wanted, Fairy Tail could be made out as the ultimate evil! Fuck's sake, you're already attacked by them, so why can't you just understand what we're doing?!"

"It's because I'm tired of giving a shit about what they say or think about me." Was the whiskered foxy man's answer, "Acting like this to get back at them, all for the sake of simply feeling better by getting even on some old farts that don't care about you either? Do you really want my honest opinion? That's actually stupid, selfish, idiotic… and… how I used to act as a kid."

There was some silence, ' _Naruto-sama as a kid… What kind of life did he even have…?_ '

Then the blond smirked, bursting out in laughter, "Thinking back, it was fun! I painted graffiti all over every wall from whoever insulted me! I even pulled down my pants to slap my ass at some old farts' faces when they talked bad about my Granny! There was even this one time I snuck in a building and pissed in someone's wine because they told some kids I'd eat them!"

All tension was smashed and kicked down a window, "Wait, for real?!" Natsu asked with a grin, his mind wondering if he could pull such things off himself.

Taking a breath, the red clad blond continued, "But I couldn't keep that up… I was just pissed at how people treated me. In the end I kind of realized I was just letting them dictate my life in that way. It sickened me. To think that all I did was because of what they thought about me just took out all the joy. That's why I decided to be the strongest bastard in this world, that way everyone can recognize me for who I am."

Again, growling was the response he got, "Do you really expect me to change just like that?! Then you're right, we are nothing alike… You…" Kageyama tried hard to keep talking, but couldn't.

"It's your choice… Act for what you want to do with your life, or act for what others think and say about you. I'm doing what I do because there's a bonus that it'll piss some people off, so take what I say with a grain of salt." Naruto said before standing up, walking towards the wind barrier, "I'll just go on ahead."

Lucy's eyes snapped wide open, "What?! You mean to tell me… You could have gotten out the entire time?!"

The blond stopped mid-step before smacking his forehead, "Dammit, this is why Granny tells me I got a big mouth."

Natsu didn't care, the pinket grabbed Naruto by his red jacket's collar, "You could have stopped that reaper knockoff since the beginning! Why would you waste your time here?!"

There was a brief pause while Naruto remained immune to Natsu's anger, and then he chortled, "Heh, if you're going to start insulting me then go right ahead."

Gray was right in front of him, "Master Makarov's life is at stake and you're laughing this off! What is wrong with you?!"

Before they could go any further, the two mages were thrown into a wall, their bodies kept in place with a large water sphere.

Juvia made sure their heads were out of the liquid cage so they could listen to her, "Insult Naruto-sama once again before Juvia and she will make you two suffer."

Because of her outburst, Erza had a large broadsword ready while Happy and Lucy stood behind her, the curvaceous blonde speaking up, "Juvia, surely you must see how wrong this is. Naruto's risking the life of others on a whim! How can you still trust him so blindly like that?!" she looked broken, typical of someone who had a nerve touched, "If you act this way, you're letting him use you!"

The bluenette's eyes narrowed, her voice dead and venomous, "Let Juvia set two things straight. One, she trusts Naruto-sama completely because he's shown he is kind to her many times. And two, she's seen the kind of man Naruto-sama really is in battle… That is why Juvia is putting her trust in him to stop Erigor, even if this method may seem cruel, Juvia will trust the kind Naruto-sama she loves."

Erza aimed her sword at the whiskered fox, "I will only ask this once, and only once. Do you truly think you can stop Erigor before he harms our guild master?"

Tapping his right temple with his index and middle fingers, Naruto answered with a cheeky grin, "Let's make a bet then, if I don't catch him, you guys can do whatever you want to me. Beat me up, throw me in jail, or just blame everything here on me so the council can get an excuse to lock me up."

The shadow mage had enough, "Why are you even doing this?!" he finally asked, glaring at Naruto, "If you could have escaped, why even talk to me about all that crap?! Answer me, Naruto Uzumaki!"

A grin unlike any other appeared on Naruto's face, "Finally got you to call me by my name… Well then, if you must know, either I really hate traitors, or I just have it in me to root for an underdog. Take a guess." he turned around, "Also, If I catch him, I'd still like that date."

And with that cheeky grin still in place, he was gone in a flash of light.

While Juvia was glaring daggers at Erza, Lucy stared blankly where he left, "It's almost like he's an old school yakuza."

XXXXXX

In another place, one voluptuous blonde woman sighed to herself while facing the old faces of the magic council. Tsunade herself looked bored more than anything, she didn't even seem angry at being there. Sure, she was with the people that hated the blond dumb kid she had seen grow into a guy that loved being an asshole to other assholes, but she took it pretty well. She had some booze stored after this was over.

"I hope you understand why we've called you here, Lady Tsunade." One of the councilmen said, while a certain heavy browed man tried not to sigh at the other men's actions.

The pigtailed woman scoffed, "Stop acting so high and mighty and spit it out. All of you ain't getting any younger."

"How dare y-"

"No, how dare you call me here when everything you try to talk about is how I should leave Kushina's kid to you assholes!" the woman snapped.

"This is serious, Lady Tsunade." The tattooed councilman said, "Word is from some of my trusted sources that Naruto's actually fought against one of the mages whose guild he worked with. It all happened because, and this is no lie, there is a dark artifact possibly linked to none other than Zeref on the line."

Whispers, shouts, and fear echoed in the room, but the well-endowed woman merely stared blankly at them, "If that really is the case… Naruto probably wants to smash whatever that artifact is and whoever he fought was in his way. If there's really anything related to Zeref, chances are he will either destroy it or, if it's a living thing, make sure it never fights back."

One councilman slammed his hands on the table, everyone followed in his uproar, "How can you say that so nonchalantly?! Did you even listen to yourself?! You just admitted he'd attack allies for a selfish purpose!"

"He's clearly influenced by dark magic! He's a demon after all, born from one of those beasts!"

"You still dare protect him like him being child of that woman means anything!"

"He's not your family, he never will be! All he is and ever will be is the spawn of a demon that wanted Kushina's power!"

"Open your eyes, woman! His very existence is a sin! You're no better than a criminal by protecting him!"

Words and just words, it was all Tsunade heard, and it tired her, "Do you want to know what the real problem is as I see it?" she said coldly to the old men, staring them in the eye, "You just wanted to waste my time because for you heroes mean nothing. You have Fairy Tail frolicking around saving lives, but regardless of what good they do all you care is your own image. You'd gladly sell your heroes if it saved your hides."

Siegrain chuckled forcefully, "Come on, Lady Tsunade. We're not like that. I know there is potential in Naruto, after all, you helped him grow u-"

His words were silenced when the woman punched a pillar, turning it into pebbles, "Listen here, brat, do not sugar coat me or try to talk that shit with me. I'm old enough to know when a little shit's trying to get away with bullshit. All of you only care how you're seen and how you can make Naruto look, like you did with his parents. Kushina Uzumaki herself had every good deed she committed spat upon because of you."

Anger laced her words, and yet one of the old men didn't care, "That woman dared bring a demon to life! She should have taken her life along that fox's, not marry that mon-"

The elder said nothing, for his face was in Tsunade's tight grip, "Talk one more word about that girl and I will literally crush your head." She spat on the ground while everyone tensed, even Siegrain, "Heroes really mean nothing to you. All you want is a servant to do everything you don't want to, but if they so much as try to help someone you say is bad because that's what suits you, well, that's why Naruto is how he is."

"Your clan and Kushina's names won't matter if you try to stand up for Naruto, Lady Tsunade. Be reasonable about this." Siegrain said, "No matter what you do, people will talk about how Naruto fought a mage of one of our legal guilds rather than him destroying a dark artifact. Do you really think everything Kushina and you have done will matter when they think of the worst? Your best option would be to give up."

Letting go of the man she held, the heavy-hitting woman turned around, rolling her stiff right shoulder, "Yeah, I give up… On talking to you." She waved her hand over her head, "If you guys try talking to me about how you will twist everything to suit yourselves, Naruto will be the least of your problems."

Siegrain forced himself to remain calm and friendly, though it took him more effort than he'd like to admit, "Please, just think about it! Once word gets out, he will be chased out of any guild he wants to work at. But if you could talk some sense into him, I believe I can make something good out of him. If you let me, he could make it as a knight to fight for everyone and earn their respect and admiration."

The other men stared at him like he had grown a second head, the deceivingly young woman was a different case.

"He can take care for himself, I saw to that." Tsunade told everyone, "Send whoever you want after him, you'll have yourselves to blame when it ends badly."

The backstabber that was Jellal in disguise could only inwardly groan at yet another failure to have Naruto work for him. He would have loved to try and strike Tsunade with her back turned, but he knew better. Even in her old age, if he acted recklessly, no matter what he did or what sneaky attack he came up with, she'd kill him. That was the kind of woman the council knew they couldn't mess with.

And her trust in Naruto was justified:

In the middle of the city, after everyone ran off, one could find a speeding mage trying to run off, "With this Lullaby, the guild masters who outlawed us for daring to enjoy killing will be-" As Erigor ranted in the typical manner of a madman with delusions of grandeur would, complete with over the top body movements and a psychotic expression, a flash of yellow light shot past him.

His instincts screamed as he whirled around with his scythe, the blade soaring over Naruto's head, just barely clipping his sun-kissed hair. With a bored expression he landed opposite to the mad wind user, the half-demon playing with Lullaby clutched in his right hand. The fox was seated at an empty table of an outdoors café, relaxing on a chair while sipping a tropical drink someone left intact on their way out.

"All this, over a magic flute with an automatic win button spell. I kind of have to wonder what kind of delusional death seeking moron Zeref even is to design a flute like this. Then I remember the all-important overarching reason for his desires, he's off his rocker. Then I remember another thing about him, I don't care." Naruto said as he tossed the flute up and down slowly, Erigor spinning back to face him.

Watching the foxy man clutch the flute in his hand put the reaper themed mage on edge, "What do you think you're doing? Are you planning to kill me…?" the lack of an answer unnerved him, "H-Hey, answer me, dammit! You don't plan to kill me over this, do you!? Come on, you understand better than anyone what those geezers mean to-"

"Kageyama told me the same thing." Naruto cut him off, threatening to snap the flute in his grip, changing subjects, "He's a loyal one, though. He wouldn't rat you out, he'd stick for what he believed because of you. Hell, I bet he'd take a beating without much complaining if it meant something would work for his boss. That guy really, really reminds me of me when I was a kid…"

Erigor finally had enough, "Why…? Just why would you protect those bastards?!"

"Protect them?" Naruto echoed, looking playfully dumbfounded, "Sorry pal, that ain't the kind of guy I am. Not even as a kid would I have done something like taking such an easy way out like bowing to them."

"You're taking this as a game, even to this point!" the man said, taking out his scythe, not even caring about the flute, "You're a damn hypocrite!"

Naruto let go of the flute, and swiftly after stomped on it, breaking it to little pieces, "I'd only be a hypocrite if I became worse than those old farts." The whiskered man retorted, "Yes, I hate them. I even dreamed of breaking their faces. I've fantasized about taking a piss on their table and smearing my ass on every important paper they have. In the end, though, I just want to do more than taking the easy way out."

Seeing Lullaby destroyed and his plans down the drain, Erigor flew at the blond, "Stop babbling, you monster!"

Wind rippled the air as blade clashed against blade with Naruto's broadsword stopping the dark mage's scythe effortlessly, "There's another reason I just don't like you, you circus freak." He gave a step forward, making the air mage's eyes widen when he was pushed back, "People like Kageyama, guys who trust others regardless of what happens to them because of that trust… I just can't let clowns like you laugh it off!"

Erigor didn't see the whiskered man's punch coming, or the five following afterwards. At the exact moment his punch connected Naruto had sheathed his broadsword and continued. Jab, hook, upper-cut, liver blow, and finally a straight punch to the face made Erigor fall flat on his back. The shirtless but still jacket wearing fox grunted at the end, though. He could feel his wounds threatening to reopen.

It was something Erigor noted, "Heh… I see, so my boys did at least harm you. That's good, that's very good." With a swing of his scythe, he unleashed a storm of deadly wind blades to cut down Naruto.

Groaning to himself, the blond put up his fists, "Seems this may take more than two hours to heal." He reached into his jacket, pulling out his kunais, holding them in an invert grip. With the wind blades getting closer, the blond just waited, seeing them come to him. The rogue mage couldn't have predicted what he saw next from the injured half-breed.

With his own wind empowering the short blades, Naruto dashed forward right at Erigor, cutting through the wind blades thrown at him. The dark mage ground his teeth while the blond danced around the attacks. He slashed right through, weaving and bobbing his body around with mastered finesse until, without the dark mage even noticing, the whiskered man had cut the distance between them.

And just then, when having the perfect opportunity to cut the mage to ribbons, the red clad man put his kunais back in his jacket and raised his fists. The reaper felt the full impact of Naruto's knuckles on his lower right jaw, cracking bone with a mean upper-cut. It was quickly followed by a lightning fast hook to his left jaw, rattling teeth loose and more than likely breaking them.

Before the psychotic mage could fall back, he fell a hand grab the back of his head, swiftly slamming his face on the ground. While he was down, Naruto took a couple of steps back and let out a breath he had been holding when he started dashing, "Dammit, healing flesh is easy, healing my organs really is a pain…" he grumbled to himself.

However, just as he took his little break, Erigor got back up on his feet, "H-How did you…?" and his sore jaw nearly fell off when he made his best out of water fish impression at the sight of two Naruto's.

The one that has smashed his face on the pavement grinned, "Didn't think we'd let you go that easily even if the boss is harmed, did you?"

Another blond appeared from an alley, eating a cookie from the empty café, "No matter where you ran…"

A third clone just jumped down the roof he was in, "…we would have caught up…"

"And ended this accordingly…" said another while the streets filled with more foxy men.

Stepping back proved useless when Erigor bumped into another, "Hello, I'm here to break legs." The clone said with a large grin, smashing his fist into his palm.

Despite the fact they were injured, the mad reaper knew he didn't have a chance when a dozen of blond half-demons stepped out and surrounded him. Some brandished their broadswords, others cracked their knuckles, and a couple had their kunais out. In the end, though, the original stepped forward with a large grin on his face and his hands balled into fists.

Moments later, Naruto's new acquaintances had arrived to find Naruto seated at the café, finishing a slice of strawberry shortcake. At his side was Erigor, bent on his face over a table with the "Open for business" sign placed on his rump. The dark mage's face looked like someone mistook face reconstruction with river dancing and just tapped happily all over his face. Once he saw them he put down his fork.

"Naruto-sama! Juvia missed you, especially after how mean everyone was to you!" the bluenette said, running to her partner's side and hugging his arm into her valley. The fox had to suppress a grin.

Gray spoke up, "I knew you were strong, but to beat a high class mage while wounded…"

"I just really dislike traitors." Naruto replied, "And I see you brought Kageyama."

Said shadow user was in disbelief, "Why…" he finally spoke, "Just tell me, why did you do this for me?"

Naruto put on a large grin, "Do I really need to spell it out for you? I've got my own standards." He chuckled, "Sure, I love being an ass, but I'm not cruel enough to act in any way like those idiots at the council. I'm not going to force anyone into anything or tell them what to think. I just hate people that act like everyone and everything should be as they say, like they're in the right even when they're not."

What happened next surprised the other mages, "What's the point…? You didn't help anyone, you just made yourself feel better by beating us. In the end, you are like the council, because you're sending us to jail." People tensed at the look of defeat in Kageyama's eyes, it was like watching a man who had resigned himself to his death sentence. It was even peaceful, like he just wanted it over with and-

"Why not work for me, then?" and he certainly didn't expect the blond to say that.

"What?!" even Erza had to ask that like everyone else did.

Shrugging, the blond stood up, "It's not like I care about who you are or what you do. What I do care is that you're loyal, you're determined to stick to what you believe in. Men like that are hard to come by. It's not like you praise something to feel better about yourself, you tell things how you see them. Sure, I had to beat you up when you said really dumb shit, but then again that's part of this business."

Juvia blinked, "Naruto-sama, are you sure about this?"

A grin spread the man's whiskered cheeks, "Depends on what he says. What'll it be? Do you really want to give up, or do you want to make something more out of your life? It's your choice, so I can wait."

Gray spoke up, "Wait a damn minute! I get it that he was betrayed by his guild, but you're just letting him go after he helped try to get the guild masters killed! Even I know he can't be forgiven easily!"

Naruto chortled, "True. He shouldn't be forgiven with a slap on the wrist, but part of me wants to see the faces the old farts at the council will put when they hear of this."

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, "So you still take this as a game, huh?!"

"You can see it that way, but the fact remains that even if you were a fool, you're the kind of fool I'd like to work with." Naruto looked up, "What do you say, though? No strings, no judging from me, no worries besides maybe figuring what to eat and where to go. Just a life on the road for the sake of showing the people in this world what you're really made of."

Kageyama gritted his teeth, trying to open his mouth to speak up, but he couldn't. He wanted to refuse, and yet there was a genuine smile on the demon's face.

Natsu crossed his arms, "Even I know it can't be that easy. We're supposed to stop dark guild mages."

Lucy stepped up, having a small grin on her face, "Hey, far as I see it… we just saved a mage from getting stabbed by his former guild while his boss forced him to work along or risk dying." When the shadow mage turned to her in shock, she gave him a small smile, "That's how I saw it. What about you?"

"Sounds like a good enough story." Erza said with a smile.

"Juvia shall remain Naruto-sama's right hand."

Kageyama looked at everyone, even Gray's features had softened…

"AT LAST! I'M FREE! ABOUT DAMN TIME! AAAAAHHHH~! MASTER ZEREF! I CAN KILL ALL THESE WORTHLESS HUMANS IN YOUR NAME!"

Naruto's smile turned sour when he noticed that the Demon Lullaby was released by him shattering the flute. He took all of a second to look at the massive tree like demon, with its broad body, wooden body, then grin nastily with Juvia clapping her hands happily.

He then snapped his fingers, "Oh right, forgot about this guy…"

"What do you mean you forgot of something that big!?" Gray asked in plain disbelief.

Naruto gave him a side-glance, "I mean, comparing him to my uncle Shukaku, the weakest of my father's siblings, this guy is… well, sad."

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" Lucy said, "Lullaby is supposed to be able to wipe out entire villages in an instant, how could it…" then she slapped her face, "Wait, I forgot, I'm talking to the son of the most powerful demon ever seen and known to mankind."

Erza readied herself, "We should worry about this. Any idea?"

"I WILL RAIN DEATH UPON MANKIND AND- Wait a minute, what's that smell?" Lullaby turned its head down to stare at the people before him, staring at one in particular, "T-That smell… Are you… the nine-tailed fox?" the demon started trembling at the sight of the blond, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm the son of a bitch's son." Naruto bluntly answered.

The demon that had been laughing like a lunatic had wasted not even a full second to bow before the half-breed, "F-Forgive me, please! I mean you no harm sir! Please, just say what you want and I shall do it for you! I can bring down cities for you, get you any woman you desire, anything you want! Just spare my life!"

Naruto put down his fist on his palm like a judge's gavel upon realizing something, "Now I remember you. My old man used to talk about you. He said Zeref made a demon so weak that it was only useful because of his curse. I think I actually forgot about you because, well, if my old man said you were weak compared to the other demons he met, I wouldn't have trouble facing you."

Lucy couldn't buy it, "W-Wait a minute, what do you mean weak?! This guy can wipe out entire towns!"

Naruto hooked a thumb at the demon, "Any proper A-rank mage can kick this guy's ass, though. I mean it. Without the flute and his curse, this guy's at the bottom of the demon food chain."

"How can you be so sure of… Wait, I'm talking to the son of the guy at the top of the demon food chain." Lucy started until realizing the meaninglessness of her question.

"H-Hey… I know I'm not as strong as that mad fox, but could you stop ignoring me, guys?" Lullaby asked, looking actually nervous, "Come on, I'm a towering demon. Shouldn't you be scared?"

Natsu ruffled his hair, "Well, we're either A-rank or above here, with the exception of Lucy, Kageyama, and Happy. Seeing as what Naruto said seems to be true you just… aren't that scary."

"Actually, I think even my mother bullied this guy…" Naruto said, "She used him as a comparison to measure other demons' powers. Like, say, picture Lullaby here as a unit to measure a demon's power. Average demons would be like five to seven of him put together. But when it comes to my old man and my uncles, that's another story."

"I'm actually feeling sorry for it." Lucy said. "I know he's supposed to be a weapon of mass destruction, but I know what it feels like to be at the bottom when comparing yourself to far stronger people."

"You mean it?" Lullaby said, feeling a bit happy someone understood his pain.

"We still have to kick his ass." Natsu said, "He's still a monster that wanted to kill humans."

"Indeed." Erza said, her swords drawn while she and the others turned to Lullaby, who had just realized how much of a bad time he was going to have.

Kageyama was just baffled, "I'm going to be working for a monster… I don't know whether to be scared or excited."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

If you wonder why I haven't updated much, well, I was training hard for a Lima Lama tournament. Both my legs feel like jelly and the least said about how much of an ass kicking I got, the better. At least I tried, so aside from some heavy bruises on my legs and ribs, I don't have much to complain about.

Sorry if it still takes me too long to update, well, any of my fics, but I still want to have fun with what I write. Now, trying to portray Naruto here, who is based of his pilot asshole self, was a bit hard when thinking how to have Kageyama in his team. And yes, I like Kageyama, he's one of those minor characters in Fairy Tail that had some proper character development. Every other bad guy is ridiculously evil just because.

Also, yes, the whole Lullaby being the equivalent to Dragon Ball Z Abridged's Raditz comes from that fact that, if you think about it, Lullaby really is that weak. Lullaby was beaten by Natsu way before Tartaros and the Fairy Tail barely even tried. So a part of me connected some dots given how easily Kyouka overpowers Erza to nonchalantly put her in what may as well be the demoness' sex dungeon, and I decided to have some fun with bad jokes. Whether you enjoyed the jokes or not, I had fun so I can't say I will mind much on what you say about them. Cynical, me?

Apologies if the chapter's a bit short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless.

Next chapter will show I do read the reviews some of you send when Naruto and his crew go meet a little girl with issues.

Swordslinger out!


	7. Read if you're interested in adopting it

I've thought long and hard on this one, and it'd be better if someone other than me took the steering wheel.

If anyone's interested, send me a PM, let me talk with you and see what you can do, and let me help.

Sure, I am giving it up for adoption, but I'd like to help finish it. I may have given up on it, but after all the effort I put into it I'd like to see it completed.


End file.
